Constellations
by TellTheStars
Summary: [This story is being rewritten under the name Sidereal. You can go read the prologue now.] That night the Athena cabin caught fire. No one knows how. There were no signs of arson, there were no matches, no cigarettes, nothing. Just fire. It killed them all, including Annabeth. There was no proof she was alive... Until now. With the new enemy arising, so does information.
1. Constellations: Prologue

_**A/N FROM THE FUTURE!**_

 _ **READ THIS!**_

 _ **So this is an older version of this story because I rewrote it and it's a lot better now and yeah. If you go to my profile you should find it there, and if you don't want to do that the story is "Sidereal" Pronounced Si-dear-ree-all. It means determined by the stars or just a fancy way of saying Constellation.**_

 _ **Okay so yeah, go read that one instead of this one. THANKS!**_

 **Hi! So I got this idea from a story called Lost Girl.**

 **This story is different though. So couple of things:**

 **1\. I am a girl. (I will give you that much of my identity.)**

 **2\. I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus! (Although, I want to!)**

. . .

 **Piper's POV**

 _ **(FOR THE PERSON WHO THOUGHT THINKS THEY ARE FUNNY AND DECIDED THEY WOULD READ THIS ONE INSTEAD OF THE NEWER VERSION! GO AWAY! THIS IS A CRAPPY REALLY REALLY ROUGH DRAFT AND YOU NEED TO GO READ THE NEW ONE!)**_

It shouldn't have happened.

I shouldn't be missing her, neither should Hazel or Frank. Or Jason, even Leo shouldn't be missing her.

Because she should be here.

1 year ago, Chiron received a message, a threat, that all Athena kids were in danger. He asked Athena for all of her kids, 7 and older, to come to Camp Half-Blood. Athena, being fearful of her children, quickly found a way to safely get all of them to Camp. That night there were many kids in the cabin, it could have just been a coincidence. But with the threat, it sure didn't seem like it.

That night, the cabin caught fire. No one knows how. There were no signs of arson, there were no matches, no cigarettes, nothing. Just fire.

Sadly, people questioned Leo. Which I could not believe. It was a hard time for everyone. But it wasn't until Percy woke did everybody realize how bad it was.

Percy walked out with a smile on his face, then he turned towards where the Athena cabin used to stand and...cried. The great Percy Jackson cried. (A/N: Please don't take that as a Piper making fun of Percy, all men cry. They really do.) He tried to run in the burnt down cabin, but people held him back. The roof had collapsed, and it was still burning. No one was alive. All children of Athena were dead.

Including Annabeth Chase.

Now we were all standing in the pouring rain. Even though it was raining, you still see everyone's tears.

"1 year ago today a tragic "accident" happened." Reyna announced, her eyes were puffy from crying "It took a lot of our friends. But most of all, it took the Hero of Olympus, Architect of Olympus, Annabeth Chase. Please, raise your weapons in honor."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yup, Annabeth's dead.**

 **Now you may be thinking:**

 **YOU KILLED ANNABETH! YOU HEARTLESS CREATURE!**

 **Please, the story gets better just wait till the next chapter. It's all about Percy, and how he copes 's with her birthday.**

 **Yeah… that should be fun.**

 **So I don't normally like to switch POV's throughout a story, but I kinda feel like I have to with the story. Because you know, different people.**

 _ **(I KNOW THERE IS SOMEONE STILL READING THIS CRAPPY VERSION! FINE! DO IT! GO CRINGE AT MY TERRIBLE WRITING! DON'T SAY I DIDN't WARN YOU!)**_


	2. Constellations: Chapter 1

**Thank you so much!**

 **I got like 5 reviews on the very first day. (One wasn't good, but you know. I don't mind, but let's go with no more flames please.):)**

 **I also want to thank the people who favorited and followed this story.**

 **And, I want to thank the people who had the guts to click on this story even though the summary was horrible!**

 **I would like you to know. I edited this story from 3rd to 1st person so, if you see** ** _he_** **instead of** ** _I_** **, It was not on purpose! I just missed it when I was editing! I am sorry. (I honestly hate when people's grammer is wrong, I just can't read and end up correcting them, so correct me if you see something wrong!)**

 **Wow this is long! Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJ Universe!**

 **Percy's POV**

They said it would get better.

That I would move on but I can't. I loved her. They said that in a year it would be easier…

Well, it's been a year and I can't move on.

How can you move on from something so close like that? Annabeth made me happy. I made her happy, but now nothing can make me happy because, I never even got to say good-bye. She's dead. So was Malcolm, and Aaron, and all the other Athena kids, because of that stupid fire.

They said it was an accident, but I don't believe it. With the threat it seemed it was planned. But why?

That was the question I've been asking myself for a year now.

But today I was too sad, to ask that question. Today she should have been 19, but she isn't because she only made to 18.

Piper must have seen the restless waves "Hey, want some?" She held her hand out to show 5 strawberries, as red as blood.

I smiled at her and took one. Piper had been there with me when Annabeth was declared dead. I don't like _like_ Piper. She is more of a sister, she just comforts me whenever she sees that sad look in my eyes. And she knows how to calm me down.

I could tell it was hard on Piper, too. Piper had become almost as close to Annabeth, in the time I was missing, as I did in the 5 years he knew her. I think it's because Piper is so much like Silena, and Annabeth loved Silena.

 _Loved_

Past-tense.

Because both of those people are gone.

"Hey, she would want you to be happy." Piper said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "She wouldn't want you causing earthquakes and hurricanes."

I rolled my eyes "I am not causing earthquakes and hurricanes."

"But you could." Piper raised her eyebrows, and gestured to the restless waves. "These could be hurricane waves, and I think I felt the earth sha-"

I chuckled a little bit "Hey, it's not my fault, the sea does not like to be restrained!"

Piper's expression turned grim, "No one's restraining you. You are."

I knew she was right. I needed to let go. But I couldn't. It's not as easy as it seems.

"Percy, just let go. I am not saying you should go date other people, but I am saying you should stop moping, be happy, joke around, be sarcastic, like you used to. I can't say I have known you long enough. I don't know what you were like before Camp Jupiter, but from what Annabeth told me, you weren't like this. I am also, not saying you should act like a 12 year old. We already have one of those. His name is Leo."

I laughed. Leo, died. You'd think that if you died, you would become more focused and less sarcastic, but not with Leo. He became worse that he was before. Joke every ten seconds. But he was so funny when he did. I was glad he didn't change.

"See, that laugh, you need to laugh like that more often!" Piper pushed my shoulder. "That is a good laugh."

"Piper, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Well you just did, so I don't see why not?"

I chuckled "Are you a philosopher?"

Piper doubled over laughing. "No, but I would make a really good one!"

"Hey, Piper, Percy! Chiron needs you!" Will yelled.

Piper sent him a thumbs up. Her face was red from laughing. "You feeling better?"

"Sure." I smiled.

 **. . .**

As soon as they got in there, nobody smile.

 _And I thought I was gloomy._ I thought.

"Ah, you made it. We have something to discuss." Chiron said. "As you all know over a year ago, the Athena cabin burned down. Everyone believed for it to be an accident. Well, now we have reason to believe, it was not. We have received another threat."

My expression did not change, but inside I was screaming could I not catch a break?

"This threat" Chiron turned towards me "asking for Annabeth."

 **A/N:**

 **BOOM!**

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Just so you know this story is not just about how everyone would act if Annabeth died.**

 **No. This is an actual plot.**

 _ **P.S. NEXT CHAPTER! REALLY EXCITING!**_


	3. Constellations: Chapter 2

**Who here hates thunderstorms?**

 **I mean, I am not scared of them... or maybe I am?**

 **Yeah, I am. They just get me so nervous!**

 **Okey dokey!**

 **This chapter may confuse you, because it doesn't say whose POV it's in.**

 **But I like this way because... I don't know I just do!**

 **Now *uses big announcer voice* what you have all been waiting for...**

 ***cue drum roll (Or the dramatic lightning crash because that's what's going on over at my house, right now!)***

 **THE CHAPTER!**

 **Surprise POV!**

 _Run!_

If you run, they won't know it's you.

 _Down!_

Keep your head down and your hood up!

 _Lie!_

Tell a lie that gets you away…

And you will survive.

That's what they had been telling me for months. _RUN! DOWN! LIE!_ Those 3 words get you out of trouble, and then you are free.

I had used those a lot on my run, when you have to steal to live. Luckily, I wasn't alone. My 2 siblings helped me. Running is hard when you bicker like us, but when we are not running, it's quite easy to get along.

We had been hiding from the Gods. That's not easy either. Running from the people who see your every move. You can't stay in one place very long…

Unless, your 3rd sibling has been doing it for years.

The 4 of us had found each other after the incident, and now we were all we had. If we survived on our own, maybe one day we could all go back. But with these things chasing us, it didn't seem possible.

They had been chasing us since, December last year. 7 months ago **(A/N: I think I did my math right! Probably not! Just so you know, it's JULY!)**. They couldn't be killed so you had to run. And staying under our older sister care didn't always work, because our scent would bleed through, and we would have to wait for it all to go away.

Only then could we come back.

But I was done with this, I missed him. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. It would hurt everyone. This was a better way. When I first left I told myself that one day I could come back, but I doubted that would ever happen. Not now, not ever.

I would be on the run until, these things were gone. That's when it would be okay to come back. If there is anything to come back to.

I shook those thoughts out of my head.

I had to focus or something could go wrong.

"Do you see the street, yet?" yelled Nate. My older brother.

"Yeah, turn left!" I yelled back.

We had stolen a car back in Pittsburgh, now we were in Columbus, Ohio. It wasn't anything fancy. I don't know cars very well, but this one was fast enough to get away.

"Are you sure you know to drive?" Sara screamed from the backseat, as the car tipped to the left.

"Sara, he is doing the best he can." I said calmly.

"I am 16! You don't have to talk to me like I am 5!"

Nate rolled his eyes "Yes Sara, we know but you are younger than both of us, so you are technically the baby, of our little family!"

I laughed. Although, I hated when we fought like this (especially while we were driving) I loved being the middle child of the "little family". Nate, was oldest in the car (20). Really Katie, my older sister, was the oldest being 26.

Katie lives in Columbus and that's where we were going, to get peace for 2 weeks before running again.

"TURN HERE!" I yelled.

Nate quickly turned to the right and slammed the brakes. We were in her driveway, it was nice to know we were safe for a little while.

Katie's house wasn't anything special, but there was enough room for each of us to have our own rooms.

The front of her house had blue shutters, and a olive green door. It looked really weird, but Katie refused to paint it because she thought it looked cool.

The inside was better though. As soon as you walk in, there is a staircase and a small hallway, the hallway leads to the living room, where there is a nice fireplace. Next to the living room is a open kitchen with a island table and the dining table next to that. There is another hallway, that has a bathroom, stairs to the basement, and Sara and Katie's bedrooms.

Upstairs was where Nate and I stayed. My room was to the left and Nate's to the right. We shared the bathroom in the middle.

Our rooms were identical, a slanted ceiling, a walk in closet, and a bay window. I loved in here, but we could only stay two weeks, and then then would run until another two weeks would pass and then we could come back. That was the cycle!

As soon as we got in, Sara ran straight to the bathroom, with her hand over her mouth. Nate and I laughed as we walked in.

Katie was in the kitchen with a towel over her shoulder. She had a surprised look on her face!

After a moment of silence she laughed! "I was wondering when you would get here." She came over and hugged Nate and then hugged me. "You let Nate drive didn't you?"

"HEY!" Nate said in defense.

I laughed as Katie, Nate, and I walked into the kitchen.

"So," I said starting a conversation "Katie what smells so good?"

"Your cake!" She said. _My Cake?_

Sara came running out of the bathroom, "Cake?"

Nate muttered "Yeah, and you're not five?"

"I heard that!"

Katie reached underneath the Island and pulled out a chocolate cake!

On the cake it said _HAPPY 19 ANNABETH!_

 _Annabeth, this might just be a good birthday!_ I thought!

 **A/N:**

 **BAM!**

 **Annabeth is alive!**

 **(So, as I said earlier, at first this story was in 3rd person, now it's in 1st. So if you see** _ **they**_ **, instead of** _ **we**_ **please know that is not on purpose.)**

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter!**

 **I love this story.**

 **Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I am going to go hide undrneath my covers because the power went out, my laptop is dying, and the lightning is very bright!**

 **~TellTheStars**


	4. Constellations: Chapter 3

**Okay!**

 **I am having a REALLY good day!**

 **For many reasons, but I will only tell you about 1!**

 **This story has 10 reviews!**

 **I know you guys a probably like,** ** _Why is she so happy about this? It's only 10!_**

 **You see, I think that the way I wrote this story is not the best...**

 **But you guys like it so, I am really REALLY happy!**

 **Piper POV**

When Chiron said that there was a threat asking for Annabeth, it just didn't make sense. They knew she was dead, she couldn't be alive. Could she?

No. Nico told me himself, he could not sense Annabeth's life source. She was dead. But did Nico see her in the Underworld?

 _No! Don't get you hopes up!_ I scolded myself, I can't get excited about something that will never happen. I mean, Percy's not…

I turned my head to look at Percy, who looked like he had been punched.

"They-they think she's alive? But… they were the ones to kill her!" Percy said, practically reading my mind.

"Okay, hold up!" Jason said "Sorry Percy, but Annabeth is dead. I know, that this threat-we can't just say this is a sign she's alive. I mean this could…" His voice trailed off as he read the note. "I-I mean we can't- just… I don't know."

Jason was right, there's not much to think. But no Annabeth is dead.

"Nico, you said she's dead right?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I am certain she died. Guys, she's dead." Nico responded.

Percy stood up and walked out of the room. I didn't run after him. We needed to talk about this without him, because it could get bad.

"Guys, we can't go around saying 'Annabeth's dead' on her _birthday_!" I yelled.

Everyone seemed to sink in their chairs. I'm pretty sure half of those people forgot.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but the waves have not calmed down all day! That only happens when Percy is upset. Please just take a minute to understand he loved her!" I was so frustrated.

"Please Jason, let this go until after her birthday. Please?" I asked.

"Okay. You're right. We shoul-"

All the sudden the conch horn sounded. The camp was under attack.

. . .

This wasn't unnatural. Attacks happen a lot. But this, this was crazy.

Maybe 10 hellhounds, a lot of emposai, a couple lamia, the Minotaur. And worst of all, the shadow thingies.

Dark figures, with cloaks as dark as Nyx. The bottom of the cloaks seemed to disappear as they hit the ground. The hoods cover their faces, if they had any.

My first thought: _Dementors?_

My second thought _They are most definitely going to kill us._ I shuddered.

"Annabeth Chase" One of them spoke. It's voice was raspy, but clear. Though that doesn't make sense.

Percy was standing, covered in monster dusted. I looked around there was maybe 2 or 3 hellhounds left. Percy had gotten all of them.

Percy voice was strong, you never would have guessed it was a bad day for him "She's dead."

The hooded creature cocked its head to the side. "Dead, you say. Well, then we will just have to make sure."

Then chaos crashed down.

A million monsters filed out of the border.

"How did they get past the border?" I yelled.

"I don't know Pipes! But we need to retreat!" Percy yelled.

Jason ran up with Leo on his tail. "Where would we retreat to?"

"Camp Jupiter, it's the only other place." I piped up. **(A/N: I am really funny with pun! (Not really!))**

"How will we get from here to California?" Leo asked.

Percy looked around all of the campers surrounded him, the monsters were getting closer. "We run for the exit. We grab the Delphi trucks and drive. Everyone go to your cabins! You have 5 minutes to grab weapons and any other valuables! They can't be too big. Older campers help the younger. We need to get out of here!"

Chiron was already galloping away, not retreating but making a safe passage.

I looked back at the camp, took a deep breath, and ran towards my cabin for the last time.

 **A/N:**

 **That was really crappy.**

 **The next chapter is better than this one.**

 **The one after that, I do not believe I have finished yet.**

 **What I have been doing these past 5 days is writing a chapter that won't come for a long time.**

 **The idea came into my head and I couldn't let it get away so I procrastinated, I guess.**

 **Sorry!**

 **Anyway, Camp Half-Blood is gone :'(**

 **I honestly didn't want to do it but I had to.**

 **To get the story moving, you know!**

 **~TellTheStars**


	5. Constellations: Chapter 4

**Guess who's back-back-back...**

 **Back again-gain-gain-gain...**

 **(^^^^I do not listen to that song, I danced to it when I was 8 and I still remember it!)**

 **Anyway, I think I did an okay job with this chapter.**

 **It mentions Percy, once.**

 **And I finished the chapter after this like 3 minutes ago, and I am very pleased with myself!**

 **So, I should not keep you wai-**

 **I forgot! Like the past 3 chapters I haven't done a disclaimer!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HOO. But I have people working on that! *Whispers to imaginary friends because I am lonely* Try plan U!**

 **. . .**

I smile, when I am with them.

They are my only family, and we take care of each other, no matter what.

Right now, Nate, Sara, and I are playing The Game of Life.

That game is hard to win, when you are playing against children of Athena. I was winning though. I had the most money, houses, children, and I had a nice job.

If only life was actually that easy. If only, you could pick up a card to tell you what job you had. If only, your family could be that big. If only, you could live without your best friends thinking you're dead.

But with the life a demigod, that's not how it is. My friends think I'm dead. They don't know Nate, Sara, and Katie even exist. They have no idea why I ran. Honestly, I make them sound clueless.

Which in this case, they are.

I had to run. They would find me.

They aren't looking for Sara or Nate. They want me. For some strange reason, they want my blood. Sara and Nate know that but they choose to stay with me anyway. I couldn't ask for a better family.

Anyway, Game of Life. It was Sara's turn. Nate and I were already in retirement, now Sara made her way.

Sara grabbed her money to start counting but Nate pushed her hand down.

"Umm…" Sara asked.

"Annabeth already won. We don't need to count." Nate said.

I smiled. "Sorry guys, but I am smart! Like, really smart!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Sara said walking away.

Nate and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Katie walked in with bags of food. She stared at us like we were crazy, which we probably were. This much time on the run, who knows when or where we could have lost our minds.

Once I caught my breath, I smiled and said "So what is for dinner?"

Katie raised an eyebrow and said "You hungry?"

"Maybe just a little bit."

"She's right, you have been gone for" He looked at his hand for his watch….which wasn't there because he threw it at monster. (Which was very effective by the way) "Doesn't matter. You have been gone awhile. And we are hungry"

"The pantry" Kate open up a cupboard "Is right here. And it's full of snacks!"

"But you see-" I started to say when there was a large crash from Sara's room.

Sara came running out with a horrified look on face. "We need to go!"

We all understood. It had only been 3 days in Katie's house, but apparently our "friends" were close by.

Nate got very serious. "Where?"

"They are a block away. I saw them in the gap between the houses!" Sara had tears in eyes. I knew why. Even though I said Sara and Nate could stay with Kate. Even though Sara had a huge fear of these creatures. Even though we all loved Kate, they follow me anyway.

"We need to get out of here." Nate said, taking charge.

He jumped over the Island, hugged Katie and sprinted for the front door. Sara and I ran and hugged before running off again.

As we reached the front door, Katie yelled for us to hold on a second. "Here are your passports, and 3 plane tickets, to California. You will get away faster that way. I bought these for me and a few of my friends, but you need them more. So go!"

California was the last place I wanted to go. That where my Dad lived. That's where Camp Jupiter is. I didn't want to go, but I knew Kate was right. It was the fastest way to get away.

Unless, you know, we blew up the airport like we did… You know what? Nevermind.

I grabbed the passports and tickets out of her hand and hugged her again. No matter how many times we said good-bye, it never got easier.

We piled into the beat car, we stole, and we started to drive. Sara was in the backseat, with her head in her hands, and crying. She hated when we had to leave so quickly like this. She knew Katie before Nate and I. She lived with Katie, but Katie was fearful, and wouldn't let Sara leave the house. When me and Nate ran into Katie one day (More like she caught us trying to steal her car.) and told her what we were doing, she offered us a place to stay. Soon after that we learned we couldn't stay very long, and Sara asked if she could go too.

Now, Sara get's very homesick especially when she is constantly leaving and coming back. I felt really bad. But she was way too stubborn, and wouldn't stay with Katie anymore. She claimed she liked the adventure, but I think deep down, she wishing she could go home.

Anyway, we got to John Glenn Columbus International Airport (Long name…) and quickly got on our flight to California.

I didn't like airplanes. Percy didn't like them so neither did I. The ground was good enough me. But watching everything pass underneath me, the fear seemed to drift away. It was so beautiful, I didn't...no, couldn't take my eyes off of it.

I realized that, I had already seen this view. On the Argo II. So many times…

Why had I never just taken that in?

 _Well you were in Tar-I mean that place._ A voice in the back of my head said.

But I wasn't there entire trip. We weren't on the ocean the entire trip.

But, I was stressed.

But I am stressed now, too. What was the difference?

I turned to look at Nate and Sara who were laying on each other sleeping. The difference was the people I was with. The three of us were very laid back, and if we were in trouble, it was caused by all three of us. On that boat, there was 7 of us, and a crazy goat. On that boat, I was their leader, almost. I was in charge, kind of. The three us were all equal and the stress wasn't just on me. It was on all of us. I liked that. Some people, these people, I can relate to.

And I like it that way!

 **A/N:**

 **TA-DA!**

 **Wasn't this chapter exciting?**

 **What did you think? Good or was my grammar really bad?**

 **Please tell me. But no flames.**

 **Anyway, I am thinking about doing Hazel's POV next.**

 **It will work I promise.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~TellTheStars**


	6. Constellations: Chapter 5

**HEYY! I am back!**

 **I just came back from spring break and it was the...**

 **WORST SPRING BREAK EVER!**

 **I ended up getting a migrane and not being able to do anything the whole week.** **And the worst part is, my mom and dad got to spend spring break in WASHINGTON DC! I have never been there! I want to go! This is like the 3rd time they have gone without me!**

 **Okay! Enough of my whining.**

 **OH before I forget!**

 **To Somebody (Guest):**

 _ **AWW! Your comment really made my day! But I doubt my grammer is perfect! Thank you, though!**_

 **Just so you know, I do respond to reviews. If you are a guest I will respond on the story, but if you are logged on I respond through PM? (Is that what you respond though? I honestly have no idea!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HOO or PJO! But... I am working on it! *whispers* What do you mean we already did plan Z!?**

 **. . .**

 **Hazel POV**

A normal day was all I wanted.

A normal day with Frank was all I wanted.

But with luck of a demigod there is no such thing!

My day started when Reyna called just the senators to the Senate House. She said it was urgent and we needed to get there quick.

When I got there I saw all my friends from Camp Half-Blood. And it was more than just _my_ friends. It was everyone. This had never happened before, never. Something had to be very wrong!

I looked over to Jason who had Piper in his arms. She looked up and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

I ran up to them, "Hey. what happened?"

Piper's eyes filled with tears as she said, "It's gone. All of it. Gone."

I had no idea what that meant, what's gone? I gave her, Leo, and Jason a hug and took my seat.

Frank walked in and sat next to Reyna. Frank looked confused when he saw the Greeks, and looked to Reyna for guidance. Reyna whispered something to Frank, whose expression became grim. Something was seriously wrong.

Frank stood up so did Reyna, she began speaking, "We have recently learned...that our ally camp, Camp Half-Blood, has been overrun...by an army of monsters."

Piper put her head in her hands, Jason looked away, Leo began to play with random pieces of wire, and for the first time I realized Percy wasn't there, neither was Nico. Worry rushed over me. Why weren't they here?

"Everyone safely made it out of Camp" Reyna continued, if everyone made it out where was Percy and Nico? "Though now, they do not have a place to stay. We will have to build to barracks for all the campers. We will let them continue in their ways of how they separate in cabins, but we want them to feel at home-"

She was cut off as Percy and Nico appeared out of the shadows, spooking everyone but me. I stood up and ran over and gave Nico a hug.

My voice was muffled as I said, "I was worried. When you weren't over there-"

Nico grabbed my shoulders and said, "It's okay. We just went to visit Percy's mom to tell her where we would be."

I turned my head over to Percy, who nodded at me. We all took our seats and Reyna began again,

"As I was saying, we want them to feel at home. Until the barracks are built they will stay in New Rome. I am afraid that's all we can do. Percy, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Nico, and Jason, may I speak with you for a moment." We all nodded.

As we all stood up I looked over at Percy. He looked tired and sad. I knew why. It was Annabeth's 19th birthday yesterday. It was hard on all of us, but most of all hard on Percy. He was madly in love with Annabeth. Heck, he fell into Tartarus for her. When she died, Percy didn't stay in one place. He would constantly move from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Although he never said it aloud, every place reminded him of her. New Rome reminded him of what could have been. Camp Half-Blood remind him of what use to be. Needless to say, he couldn't stay in one place very long without being very depressed.

Saying Annabeth's name was like dropping a bomb. We all avoided it. But apparently today, we weren't avoiding it.

"I have talked Chiron. We believe the creatures you described are after Annabeth, as well." Reyna started "Although, that doesn't make sense, but I must ask, she is dead correct?"

I snuck a glance at Percy, he was looking down at his shoes. Like I said, saying Annabeth's name was like dropping a bomb. But it was apparently needed to say her name so many times.

"Yeah, but what would they ask for her if she was dead?" Jason asked, staring straight at Percy. I guessed they had already talked about this. I think I was right. Percy wasn't exactly making eye contact.

"My guess is they were the ones to burn down her cabin in the first place. Maybe they burnt it down so they could kill her. Maybe she-" Frank was cut off by Nico.

"I know what you are going to say, and no, she didn't escape because that would mean I could still sense her. I can't. Annabeth's dead."

Percy cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me." And walked out.

Everyone stared at the door as Percy ran to who knows where.

"I'll go after him." I said and sprinted to catch up with him.

. . .

When I finally caught up to Percy he was sitting by the Little Tiber, right where he was first introduced to camp.

The river was stirring, and was a little higher than usual.

"Percy…" I said sympathetically. Percy had a tear tracing his cheek.

"I'm fine, Hazel." He said. Though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"No, you're not. Percy, I know this is hard on you. And with what's going on, you needed to do this."

Percy was silent for a few minutes before he said, "The day before the fire… Annabeth and I were sitting on the beach. She was telling me about a building she designed. I don't remember if she had built it or if you just drew it out. I was too busy just staring at her. She had this look in her eyes like… There was no such thing as war. There was a gleam of excitement in her eyes. And it was beautiful. Then, when she was done talking I kissed her and walked her back to her cabin. And that was the last time I ever saw her."

"When I saw the cabin on fire," He continued. "I remember thinking about how she was so happy the day before. I ended up shutting people out for days. The hardest part was when I had to tell her family. I went to San Francisco and knocked on her dad's door. Annabeth's stepbrothers answered the door instead. I slowly explained what had happened to the boys, and when I was done they both had tears streaming down their cheeks. They let me in and I talked to her dad and stepmom. They were all crying. It was so hard to see. I thought that would have been the extent of the heartbreak. But when I got back to Camp Half-Blood, I was sitting in my cabin when a phone started to ring. It was Annabeth's. She let me borrow it the day before the fire."

"Who called?" I asked.

"It was her cousin. He was planning on meeting up with her. I slowly stumbled out how she had died, and by the end I could hear soft sobbing on the end. He mumbled something about how she was his only connection the the normal world, and how they were supposed to be less messed up. He thanked me for telling him and hung up. That's when I started moving around."

Percy was crying. It made me want to cry. I reached over and gave him a hug. Everyone needs a hug.

After about 10 minutes of just sitting there, Percy got up and said, "Let's go."

 **A/N:**

 **How did you like that!?**

 **Did you like the Magnus Chase, I added in there?**

 **I could totally see Magnus all excited to hang with his cousin, and then finding out she's dead, and being all gloomy and nobody knows why!**

 **Haha, yeah, I would probably cry if I wrote that…**

 **So glad I didn't!**


	7. Constellations: Chapter 6

**Okay! Here me out!**

 **SO basically last time I updated I had planned on updating the next chapter a week later. But all the sudden my teachers handed us a _ton_ of homework! I tried to get it all done fast so I could write this story but, dance came into play. There were competitions every. single. weekend. So I was so backed up on homework. (Which I go to an e-school but I am in enriched classes so I get way more homework than the regular classes) Finally it was the last week of school and I was like, "Yes very little homework, more time on the computer!" I was so wrong. My teachers assigned final projects in all of my classes! And they were all due of Friday! One of them was a 3 page essay! But I luckily got it all done, and now I a on summer break, so all is well. **

**Alrighty then, I changed the chapter titles cause I couldn't come up with and fun ones so I went to boring ones. Sorry!**

 **. . .**

 **Sara's POV (A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming!)**

The plane ride there was okay.

Annabeth looked like she was going to throw up everytime it hit turbulence. She kept muttering something about how she shouldn't be up here. But whenever I would ask her what she said, she would say it was nothing.

She did this a lot. She liked to keep things to herself. Like, a lot of things. But besides that, it felt like Annabeth was in charge. She was definitely stronger than us, and smarter. We all had dyslexia, but that never stopped Annabeth from reading. It was kind of nuts how much she read. It calmed her down though, so Nate and I didn't protest.

The only things Annabeth did share was her small smile stories about her step-siblings. But there weren't a lot of those.

All we knew about Annabeth was, she was our sister, she was demigod, she was from New York, and she knew how to fight. That was it, nothing else.

When I first met Annabeth, she had cuts all over her face and twigs in her hair. Wasn't the best look. I had just gotten over a fight with Katie when she brought home the 2 trouble makers. We were all so different, when Katie told me they were my siblings, I didn't believe her.

Annabeth was a nerd. (Don't tell her I said that!) She always had a book, and if she didn't have one she would find something to read, from signs on the highway to your emotions that you would try so hard to hide. But that what I like about her. You know that nervousness that you feel when you are trying to tell someone how you feel? I haven't felt that since I met her. She just always knew what I was thinking. And I really liked that.

Nate is different though. He is so open, he will tell us every single thought he has. Even if they aren't even relevant! He is not as smart or fit as Annabeth, but when we are in a problem he knows exactly how to get out without sitting and planning. It really comes in handy! Like when you are trying to get out of a giant pitcher filled with...nevermind. He's just good at that stuff like that.

I on the other hand can't do any of those things. I have a photographic memory, or that's what Annabeth says. I can memorize things pretty well! Honestly, don't think that so cool!

I once told Annabeth I wanted cooler powers, she said that she knew lots of kids with really cool powers, but when I came to battle they could only do so much before they got to tried or passed out. In my opinion, I like to stay conscious.

Well, I should probably start telling you about California instead of my wierdo family. (They will kill me if they found out I called them that!)

Okay so, I had never been to California. Ever. So this was a big experience for me. And from the look on Nate's face, I'd say he had never been here either. Annabeth however, looked like she could care less about the beautiful trees, the green grass, and the sparkling blue water. Really she looked a little scared. Which wasn't abnormal.

We walked around for about 3 hours before I complained about my feet hurting which was a new record. Annabeth and I sat while Nate looked for a place to stay and some food to eat.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked after about 3 minutes of silence.

"Yeah. It's just… we had just got there." I said referring to Katie's house.

"I know. I found it a little odd, too. I usually takes about 2 or 3 weeks before we see one."

I nodded, not knowing what to say to that.

. . .

2 fist fights, 1 beat down car, and 15 dollars (That Nate stole) later, we were in a hotel room. I have no idea how we got one with 15 dollars but I didn't care. I got to sleep on a bed.

Nate had offered to go get us food, so me and Annabeth were left alone again. This time however I could have fallen asleep and skipped the awkwardness. But I couldn't sleep. I ended up talking to Annabeth.

"I know this will sound so stupid, but I need something else in my head, so could you… tell a story or something?" I thought I sounded like a 5 year old asking for a bedtime story. I also thought Annabeth was going to say no.

But she surprised me by saying, "Sure. Now I am not so good at fairy tales…"

She went on to tell a story about a boy, his half-brother, and a girl who all went on a trip to save their home from being destroyed and to save a friend from a cyclops. The kids had to travel through the sea of monsters, or the Bermuda Triangle, to find the Golden Fleece, which happened to be right where the cyclops was. On the way they ran into a Hydra, Scylla, Circe's Island, the Sirens, and an old enemy. The story was so exciting. I loved it! The way Annabeth described it made it sound like she was there. She really was a good story teller.

After her story, Nate had come back and I fell asleep pretty quickly. But I kept Annabeth's story in my head.

 **A/N:**

 **I have never put so much description into...anything!**

 **Well, now you got to learn little bit about Annabeth from Sara's POV!**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **~TellTheStars**


	8. Constellations: Chapter 7

**So a few things before y'all start yelling at me.**

 **1\. First week of June I was free and able to update! Second week, I went to camp! Third week, went to on vacation in the Smokey Mountains. Forth week, went to Cumberland, Kentucky. In the 3rd and 4th week, I had little to no wifi! 2. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! 3. To you Canadians: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA! 4. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PERCY AND JASON FRIENDSHIP! There is no Jercy in this chapter. I do not plan on turning this into a Jercy story. There will be no Jercy in this story at all. Right now, if I follow my plan, there will be no ships. (Except for obvious ones like Jasper, Frazel, ect.) 5. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON! 6. July 1st was the day Percabeth fell into Tartarus. (Well, not so happy but it had to be mentioned!)**

 **Okay, I'm done!**

 **. . .**

 **Jason POV**

I never expected for my first day back at Camp Jupiter, to start with an attack.

After Percy and Hazel came back, we all went to go find a place to sleep. Piper and Leo fell asleep pretty quickly, but I was up all night. It was just hard to close my eyes. Ever since the attack on Camp Half-Blood, I hadn't put my guard down. And after what happened that night, I was glad I was awake.

It hours after everyone had went to sleep, that I decided to go walk around. Thankfully, at Camp Jupiter, there aren't Harpies that will eat you if you're caught sneaking around. I walked down to the Little Tiber, where the entrance to camp is. Though I wasn't there when it happened, many of my old friends filled me in on the whole Percy Jackson and Juno thing. It honestly would have been pretty cool to see.

I have always been a little jealous of Percy, but I think everyone is at some point. Even though he has the worst luck, he still has his mom, and Poseidon seems to take actual interest in life. I know my dad tries to take interest, but he can't. Sometimes that can get you down.

I thought about this while I was sitting at the edge of the Tiber. I was just about to get up and leave when I saw a shadow pass by. I pulled out my sword, but didn't charge. I needed to make I know what I was dealing with.

I trudged through the river. If there really was a monster it would've already heard with all the noise I was making. When I finally got to the other side, a shadow passed by me again. I saw glowing yellow eyes. I moved closer. **(A/N: Haha! I just remembered Jason can fly! Oops! Too late now!)**

I didn't like what I saw, it was the same monster that destroyed Camp Half-Blood, but with yellow eyes. They weren't in the camp yet but they were close. I decided not engage just yet, because something through me off.

The creature was holding a hat, the same hat Annabeth received from her mom. If there was any chance Annabeth had been alive before, it was gone now. When the Athena cabin burned down, no one could find any remains, if Annabeth had been able to grab all of her stuff and escape, that hat proved these creatures had found her. And sadly, if an entire camp couldn't beat them, I doubted Annabeth could've on her own. That was it. Annabeth was dead.

I let that sink in before, I realized I could fly quickly back to camp. Most of the Greeks were sleeping in the Senate house.

I threw open the doors and yelled, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Maybe not the best way to wake everyone up but it sure was effective! Everyone stood up quickly and ran outside.

I informed Percy what happened (Leaving out the whole Annabeth hat thing), and he ran to go wake up Reyna and Frank.

. . .

It was easy.

Too easy.

It was like they wanted us to win. I wouldn't be surprised if they did, though.

Once everyone got there you could see the army. It was tiny. No big monsters, no hellhounds, just small monsters. Nothing to hard. The hardest was the shadow creatures, who never gave us a break. Or maybe it was just one person they were giving a hard time.

Percy had two giant waves on either side of him. He was standing in the middle of the Little Tiber, on dry ground. He allowed the monsters to walk on the dry ground, and make their way to the other side.

I shot Percy a look that hopefully said, _What are you thinking!?_

"Don't worry. I got this." He said.

And he probably would have had it, if a wet Yankees hat wasn't thrown at his feet.

He stumbled. His eyes became cloudy. I needed to snap him out of it. So I did the only reasonable thing.

I tackled him.

I had been standing on the shore, so I took off running. I jump on Percy right as the monsters reached the middle of the Tiber. When I jumped on him, I grabbed Annabeth's hat. I figured he want to keep it.

I had prepared myself for what happened next, but I still wasn't ready. See, I try to stay out of Poseidon/Neptune's domain. I don't know if Poseidon will kill me down there, like my dad threatened Percy, but I figured after what happened with Kym and Polybotes, it might be best to stay out of the water.

So when all the water Percy was holding crashed down on us…

Well, I wasn't _thrilled…_

But it got all the monsters so I guess it was okay.

Percy's dazed look was gone and he seemed to register what was happening. As soon as the water crashed down, we were surrounded by water, but the ground was still dry. More importantly, I was still dry.

I didn't move until a groan came out from underneath me, "Ugh, dude. You weigh a _ton!"_

"Sorry." I rolled off of him and and looked up. "What did you do?"

Percy sat up next to me, "I put us in an air bubble, I have only done it twice with...um, with Annabeth."

I was about to tell him thanks but he kept talking, "First time, Annabeth, she wanted to hear the sirens in the sea of monsters. I thought she'd be okay, tied to the pole on the ship, but I forgot about her knife. She jumped into the sea and I chased after her. Finally, I got her out of the spell." He chuckled. "I had to drag her underwater to do it. I remember thinking that Annabeth, not being able to breathe, was a minor problem. After I knew she was okay, I put us in a bubble like this." He gestured around us, and his smile faded. "She was crying, so I held her. It was the first time I ever held her."

I smiled sadly. While he was talking, I saw a spark I hadn't seen in a year. Talking helped him. I asked him about the second time.

"It was my birthday. Right after the battle of Manhattan, I was sitting at camp when Annabeth handed me a cupcake." He started laughing, "I-it was so, so… I looked nothing like a cupcake." Percy stopped and caught his breath. "I tried admit to her that I liked her and not Rachel, but… she made it so _hard!_ She was laughing, and I couldn't find the way to say it. Finally, I just gave up and told her she wasn't making things easy for me, and she responded with, and I quote, 'I will never ever make things easy for you.' Then she kissed me… And then all my friends came out of the bushes and threw us in the lake. So, once again, I made a bubble and I kissed her right then and there."

This was the Percy I met here, at Camp Jupiter, for the first time all those years ago. This was the Percy that saved me from drowning in Rome. This was him. Not that other guy that mopes all the time.

I looked over to my left where the hat was sitting. I picked it up and handed it to him. "She'd want you to have this. She'd also want you not to mope like you do, because I am pretty sure Annabeth fell in love with the happy Percy not the sad, mopey Percy."

He smiled in thanks. Then he looked down at the hat and smiled sadly at it, as if remembering something she had done with it. (Which no doubt, she had kissed him.)

 **A/N:**

 **DONE!**

 **WOW! That was almost 4 pages… crazy.**

 **So yeah, fun right?**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Did you hate it?**

 **Did you see the word 'monster' without an 's' at the end, because I seemed to have that problem a lot with this chapter!**

 **~TellTheStars**


	9. Constellations: Chapter 8

**SO IT WAS LEO VALDEZ'S BIRTHDAY YEATERDAY! I AM SO EXCITED I AM POSTING TODAY AND JULY 12! SO I WILL NOT KEEP YOU WAITING!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO!**

 **P.S. My PM's aren't working right now, so if you message me, I will have no idea!**

 **. . .**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Telling Sara that story was risky.

I know. But she needed hope. I could tell we were thinking the same thing: _We are getting close to the end of this aventure._

That could mean, we destroy all of those creatures, or it could mean… we fail. And, we die in the process. Because as long as we are alive, I won't stop running from them, it's me they want, and they aren't going to get me to destroy the world.

But that comes down to my problem: _What if they threaten my family? My New family and my Old family? Will I give myself up? Will I keep running and let them die?_

I know what they want me for. They want to use me to destroy the world. (Hasn't been the first time.) I only found out they were after me the day I met Nate:

 **~Flashback~**

 _It had been 2 days._

 _2 days since the fire and I was still in shock. I had been having dreams about it, but I didn't think it was real._

 _At that moment I was trying to get out of New York, the further away, the safer they were._

 _I was walking toward the border of New York when I saw a giant sign way up in the air with the words "supermarket" on it. I started running, not because I wanted to get to the supermarket, but because it was them. The Shadow Creatures, the ones that had started the fire, that killed my siblings. I had seen what they could do, and I was afraid._

 _I was running but they caught up. They started grabbing at me, at my clothes. I felt something slip out of my back pocket, and held back a sob. It was the only thing I was able to grab out of my cabin before I left. My yankees hat. They only thing that I had left from my old life. Now it's gone._

 _After running for what felt like forever, one of them grabbed my hair and pulled me to the ground. I started to crab crawl backwards trying to get away, but I soon realized I was surrounded._

" _Child of Athena" said one of the creature, "The last of one of your kind. You woke her, and then your friends brought her down. It is your fault the world is what it is."_

" _Safe!?" I remarked_

" _No! Crawling with mortals! Do you see the giants ruling the world? No, because you destroyed them! The only way to fix what you did is to get your blood."_

 _The gears in my head were turning. They blamed_ me _for_ saving _the world!? That crazy! Then again all monsters are crazy, so nothing new. Another thing that caught my attention was that they need my blood, that was the same thing the giants needed to wake Gaea. Why did they need my blood? Percy woke her, too! Why me!?_

 _One creature had walked away and broken a hole the circle they had made. I planned my escape._

" _I surrender" I said quietly._

 _All of the Shadow Creatures laughed, it sounded like nails on a chalk board. One stepped forward and looked at, what I think were, his friends. "Did you hear that? She's surrenders!"_

 _I stood up. 2 more shadow creature left, probably thinking they were no longer needed._

 _With no comeback or anything, I ran. As I was running, I began to cry. That was one of the scariest moments of my life. That was the moment I realized I wouldn't go home very soon._

 _After about 15 minutes of running, I began to walk. I had my arms crossed, and kept my head down. I was walking in the shade of a supermarket, when the alarms from inside the store started to go off. There was yelling coming from inside. A boy, older than me, came running out with a pack of bananas in his hand. The boy ran straight into me and we both fell on the ground. I was about to yell at him when I saw the grey colored eyes, I noticed we had the same color hair as well._

 _He had to be my brother._

" _Sorry, gotta go!" He said, rather quickly. And he took off running. I started to chase after him, if he was my brother we had to stay together._

" _Hey! Dude- guy- person! STOP!" I said yelling after him._

 _He ran into an alleyway and asked, "What do you want?"_

 _I had my hands on my knees and was trying to catch my breath "I just want to know your name."_

 _He looked at me skeptically, and hesitated "Nathan or Nate… My name is Nate."_

 _I smiled, "Nice to meet you Nate. I am Annabeth, can I tag along wherever you are going?_

 **~Flashback over~**

I hate it. I hate myself for dragging Nate along, and then allowing Sara to come, too. I shouldn't have done that because now they're in danger because of me.

Anyway, moving on…

California.

Where some of my old friends are, and where my family is.

Great, just great.

I realized I was not hiding my nerves well, when Nate asked me 5 times in 10 minutes if I was okay. I had worked too hard to keep them out of trouble I wasn't going to let them get hurt now. I could keep these monster away from them.

Apparently, I can't keep engines from blowing up in their faces though.

We were driving through a dimly lit tunnel, it was completely empty and seemed to go on forever, Our car (that we'd stolen, of course.) Rumbled to a stop on the side of the rode. Nate hit his head on the steering wheel and hit the horn.

From the back seat, "Gah! Isn't there any quieter way to wake someone up!?" Sara yelled.

"Yes, there are many ways, but for some reason" I glared at Nate, "someone thought 'Hey! I'll take my frustration with the car- out on my sisters."

Nate mumbled and got of the car, Sara and I not far behind. As soon as we got the hood he opened it, and thick, grey smoke poured out.

"Welp, we're done for and we were supposed to continue driving back towards Katie's house so we could go back, but it took us 7 hours to find a car like this one, and I was sleeping, and now I can't!" Sara said. She was clearly still waking up because that run on sentence made no sense.

"Don't worry Sara, we will just sleep in the car tonigh…" Nate started but never finished. And I could see why.

It was like they knew we broke down here.

How? How in the world did they know?

Their cloaks hit the ground at the same time, their hands moved in the same direction, they were walking slowly knowing we would be too shocked to run away.

It was them

The Shadow creatures.

 **A/N:**

 **Big plan for next chapter!**

 **It's going to have _, with _, and _.**

 **I am not giving away anything!**

 **~TellTheStars**


	10. Constellations: Chapter 9

**GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS! GUESS WHAT!?**

 **ITS ANNABETH'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! Guys, it's Annabeth's birthday! So I wrote a nice chapter that's kind of depressing. Also, WHO HAS LISTENED TO THE LIGHTNING THIEF MUSICAL SOUNDTRACK, BECAUSE I HAVE AND IT'S AMAZING! Right now, as I type this, My Grand Plan is playing. Ironic right? Sad part about my story, the soundtrack came out 5 days ago and I already know all the songs by heart! So yeah, now as I write this the prologue is playing and the first words Percy says is "Look, I didn't want to be a Half-Blood" And when I heard it, I screamed. Like, my brother had to come check on me. I am a little excited.**

 **Now, I must warn you. You might hate me after this chapter. Sorry, not sorry.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO!**

 **OH I ALMOST FORGOT AGAIN! THIS STORY HAS OVER 1,000 VIEWS! THAT MEANS THAT OVER 1,000 TIMES SOME PEOPLE SOME WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE CLICKED ON THIS STORY! THAT MEANS THEY READ THE HORRIBLE SUMMARY! I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED! AND, AND, AND, THERE ARE OVER 20 REVIEWS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Okay, continue!**

 **. . .**

 **Annabeth POV**

 **Previously:**

" _It was like they knew we broke down here. How? How in the world did they know? Their cloaks hit the ground at the same time, their hands moved in the same direction, they were walking slowly knowing we would be too shocked to run away. It was them._

 _The Shadow creatures."_

 _. . ._

It was just cruel!

We had been in California for 3 days. They didn't have a car, so the would have had walk. How did they get here? For some reason, I feel like the night I left camp was the same night I stepped into a Harry Potter movie.

They were multiplying by the minute. I had never seen so many… I didn't even know there were this many.

I simply stood there with my eyes shut. There was no way to get out of this one. There was no tricking them. We were stuck with no way out. I found this ironic. Ever since I faked my death, I have been stuck in a chase, with no way out. Well, there was one way out and that was to give them what they wanted. Now, I was stuck in a tunnel, with no way out and the only way out was to have them kill me.

Great fun, really.

"Ah, Annabeth Chase. Do you know your friends think you're dead?" One Creature asked (For the sake of confusion we will call him Ted.)

I blinked, "How do you know what my- others think of me?"

"Why we went to your precious camp, that's how! By the way, it was very lovely camp. I am afraid I didn't get to enjoy, though. We were in a bit of a rush to find you. But you weren't there…" Something told me underneath the cloak Ted was smiling mischievously. "So we ripped it to shreds."

"No…" I whispered.

"Yes," The one behind Ted said, "We chased them all out of camp, no one was killed though. If we had killed them, this would have been too easy." And with that said, for the first time since camp, I felt hope. "But don't worry, as soon as you're dead, so are they." And that hope was now gone.

"Annabeth" Sara whimpered behind me, "What are they talking about?"

Ted laughed, "Her friends of course! Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and we can't forget about…" He turned his head to face me, "Percy Jackson."

"Don't touch them!" I yelled.

"Hmm... Since you asked nicely" He laughed again and through his hand out. A forced pushed Sara and Nate back. Their limp bodies rolled across the street.

I turned to run at them, but an invisible hand grasped my throat, and I began to rise. "Ah, Annabeth, you need to be more specific when you say who not to hurt."

I choked out, "You… w-won't… win. They… will stop… you" I started to move my left foot to my right ankle. I used my toe to push my shoe off my heel.

"See, no, I don't think so. Because I have you caught, and so who is going to stop me?"

 **(A/N: So writing this next part the radio played a song that (I think) is called Something Big. So listening to this song is how I wrote this next part. Just thought I should share. I rarely ever listen to music and write.)**

"I will." I swung my foot back and launched my shoe at Ted. It hit in so hard he stumbled. The invisible force let go of me and I crumpled to the ground. I stood up and ran to the car, and ripped off the windshield wipers. I ran back and began to fight.

Word of Advice: Don't use windshield wipers as a weapon. They break. After 3 hits. Not very useful.

It became a hand vs. wind fight.

Spoiler: Hand won.

Well, someone jumped in, I wasn't alone. And I was winded from being choked and punched the dude might've had a sword or a stick, I am not sure.

He swung his sword and stabbed one of the creature in the stomach. The creature just stared at the sword that impaled him. He chuckled and disappeared. The dude recovered quickly from what just happened and went back to fighting. I debated on running over the Sara and Nate, but I wanted to get rid of these guys first.

We fought for a good 10 minutes till it happened.

Sara and Nate had woken up and joined the punched one in the face and every single one had disappeared, except Ted. He smiled and said, "Seems a hero has come. Well, don't worry we will get you one day."

A burst of wind blew me back, so far, my head hit the other side of the tunnel. My body slid the rough wall, and hit the ground hard.

My eyes slowly started to close. The dude who we had fought with came over and stood over me. I probably would have punched him in the face, if I had had the strength. His familiar blue eyes scared me. But what scared me even more was the scar on his upper lip, where he had tried to eat a stapler when he was 2.

A saving grace.

Jason Grace.

 **A/N:**

 **I am not saying anything other than this.**

 **~TellTheStars**


	11. Constellations: Chapter 10

**Hola! I updated six days after my last one, so I am proud of myself! Well, it was brought to my attention, that today** _ **JULY 18TH**_ **was the day Percy and Annabeth got out of Tartarus! I thought that was a good enought reason to update. Also, I got new cover art. It literally took me 2 hours to do. I was half asleep and all I knew was that I wanted a new photo for the cover! ANYWAY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERRY JOHN- I MEAN PERCY JACKSON!**

 **. . .**

 **Frank's POV**

"You guys sat in a bubble, underwater, for 10 minutes, with no sign of life, discussing a hat." Leo said recounting Percy and Jason's story. "Dude you have just taken awkward to a new level."

"Leo, it's Annabeth's hat. You know what this means." Hazel said.

Leo shook his head, "Yeah, no I really don't."

Piper brought her head out of her hands, "It means she's dead. Gone. Not coming back." And with that put her head back.

Percy had clearly had a talk with Jason about this underwater because he was taking it a lot better than Piper. I couldn't look Percy in the eyes. I know what it's like to lose someone you care about, but I don't know what it's like to lose all hope with the look of a hat.

"How are we sure that's Annabeth's, though?" I asked, "There has to millions of those hats."

"Because only Annabeth's," Jason reached forward, grabbed the hat, and plopped it on Leo's head. Leo promptly disappeared. "Makes the user invisible."

Hazel was staring, wide eyed, at where Leo used to be. "Take it off of him before he does something."

Jason's eyes widened and took the hat off. Smart choice.

"So what do we do now?" Piper asked. For the first time since Jason and Percy told them the new, I got a good look at her. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Jason didn't come up from the water and she started to freak out. She had to have seen something we didn't. Yeah, Annabeth was her best friend, but we had assumed Annabeth had been dead for a year. Not saying I wasn't sad, but crying now seemed a little weird. Especially, when Percy was taking this better than her.

"Well, we have to protect Camp Jupiter. They are clearly going to try and look for her here, too. This is now the last safe haven for demigods, they will come after us. We need campers on duty at all times." I said.

"Yeah," Percy said, "Yeah, okay. Greeks are a tad different than Romans, we might have to split them up. We also don't, um, want a accidental wars starting."

Leo snorted, "Yeah, like the Ares cabin won't do that themselves, no offense Frank." I nodded. Leo turned to Reyna, who I'd forgotten was there. "Does Camp Jupiter or New Rome or whatever, have enough room for us Greeks?

Reyna smiled, "Tonight the bunks should be done. The Greeks will not be sleeping in the Senate house tonight." She was clearly proud that the Romans had accomplished building the new buildings. Reyna stood up and turned to me, "That reminds me, I supposed to be checking those buildings. Frank, can you continue this meeting?"

I nodded, and she left. I looked at the other 5 in the room, and I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. _We hadn't been in the same room together since Annabeth died._ The 7 (now six) basically split when Percy started moving around. We all still kept in touch but for about a year the only time we ever saw each other was through a rainbow.

Jason cleared his throat, "Well, to keep Camp Jupiter safe, we will need someone training the campers, someone guarding the entrance, and someone on the lookout further from camp."

Percy stood up, "I call training!" and then sat back down.

"Well, then Percy calls training-" Jason started, but was interrupted by Hazel.

"I'll help. I have had enough experience with a sword, I bet I could keep up with you Percy." She said smugly.

"I don't know Hazel. There are some who say I am the best swordsman in 300 years." Percy boasted.

"Oh, who put that in your big head?"

Percy smiled, then frowned, then smiled again.

"Okay," Jason started again, "Percy and Hazel take training. Frank, Leo, and Piper will guard the entrance, and I with be lookout."

Piper sent Jason a worried look.

"Don't worry, I will be flying." He reassured her.

Percy reached forward and grabbed Annabeth's hat, "And you'll be invisible."

"Percy, I can't-"

"Jason, Annabeth would not have been happy with me handing over her hat like this, but she would be happy knowing, that she saved a life. I have lost too many friends to monsters. I lost Annabeth to a fire. We lost Leo to an explosion, and we are just lucky he came back. If Beckendorf had that hat with him the day he died, well he wouldn't have died. We would have snuck onto that boat, blew it up, and went back to camp. Annabeth knew that. She also knew, that if that had been working while we were in Rome and Greece things would have been so much easier. Take the hat. Don't argue. We will all feel a little better knowing you were safe."

Percy left everyone stunned. His talks always seemed to do that. Jason smiled, nodded and took the hat.

We sat there for another 10 minutes just talking as friends when Reyna announced that the Greeks bunks were finished and we all went to bed. I walked with Hazel to the Roman side of camp.

"Percy seemed happier. I thought this whole Annabeth hat thing would have made him worse, but it actually made him better." Hazel said as we left.

I looked down at her, "I think he's just happy that he finally has something to remember her by. If you remember, everything Annabeth owned was in the cabin with her that night."

We reached our separate bunks and stood close to each other.

"Hmm, maybe you're right," She stood on her toes and kissed me. "Goodnight Frank."

. . .

 _Morning of July 17th_

I was walking to catch up with Piper for guard duty. I found her talking to Jason.

"-just worried. Those monsters are hard to beat. No, they can't be beat. Please, promise me you will be careful?"

"Of course, Pipes. I did this yesterday and it worked out just fine."

Piper did not look reassured, but she nodded, kissed Jason, and walked over to me.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She looked down and shook her head. "I am just worried. I have a feeling something is going to go wrong today."

"Well we are demigods, everything we do is goes wrong." She smiled, "Don't worry he'll be fine. Though, we won't be fine if we don't get to Leo quick. Who knows what he's planning."

She laughed and ran to the entrance.

I continued walking thinking about what she said, how something is going to go wrong today. I shook off the feeling quickly. Everything was going to be fine! We did this yesterday and it all worked out, we could do it again.

I was wrong. Piper was right. We all should have been worried.

Because Jason did not come back that day.

 **A/N:**

 **So hey!**

 **I was writing this chapter and realized I don't know what the timeline is! Don't worry I figured it out! But if I missed like some small stupid detail that for some reason I thought was necessary, say something in the reviews! My PM's are still not working! I can't even reply to reviews so I will probably start putting the replies down here in the second A/N. Anyway, this is my longest second A/N so I should probably stop.**

 **Here is the timeline for this story:**

 _ **Percy:**_

 _Chapter 1 - July 12th_

 _Chapter 3 - July 12th_

 _Chapter 5 - July 13th_

 _Chapter 7 - July 14th_

 _Chapter 8 - July 15th - 17th_

 _ **Annabeth:**_

 _Chapter 2 - July 12th_

 _Chapter 4 - July 13th_

 _Chapter 6 - July 14th_

 _Chapter 8 - July 17th_

 _Chapter 9 - July 17th_


	12. Constellations: Chapter 11

**WHAT THE HECK!?**

 **Where did you people come from!? I took a nap and I woke up to 11 emails. ELEVEN! From 4 different people. I had been talking to CrazyIsMyLifeStory, she was telling me how she was going to start telling her friends about my story. None of her friends had account so they started using hers to talk to me. All the sudden today (WHICH MY PM'S ARE WORKING AGAIN! YAY! I HAD TO CHANGE MY EMAIL!) all those girls have accounts and gave me shout outs in the profiles! Well, hello to you guys! So glad we can have private conversations! And hello to everyone else who is reading this story for the first time! How do you like it so far? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me after you read this chapter!**

 **Now some things about this chapter... It is so far... my favorite chapter! BECAUSE I SPENT FOREVER WORKING ON IT! For real. Like, I wrote a rough draft for this chapter while I was writing chapter 3 of this story. I am so excited I finally get to post it. In my computer I have 4 different versions of the chapter. Some of those I wrote before I even wrote the first chapter. I basically have been setting the story up to fit this chapter. So without further ado...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO**

 **P.S. I finally figured out line breaks... it only took 11 chapters...**

 **P.S.S. I am sorry this was re-posted so many times. Technical difficulties...**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _My eyes slowly started to close. The dude who we had fought with came over and stood over me. I probably would have punched him in the face, if I had had the strength. His familiar blue eyes scared me. But what scared me even more was the scar on his upper lip, where he had tried to eat a stapler when he was 2._

 _A saving grace._

 _Jason Grace._

* * *

 **Jason POV**

 _July 17th_

I was stunned into silence. The girl who was supposed to be dead for the past year, is alive. Or was. Let's hope for the former.

"Step away from her." A strong female voice said.

I stood up and walked backward. I had no intentions of hurting Annabeth, and from the tone of the girl's voice she did not know that.

"Drop the sword." A male said.

There was a pause as the girl processed what he had just said.

"Hey, you stole my thunder!" The girl complained.

"I am just trying to get him away from her, like you were. I was helping!"

"Ugh, it's too late now. Let's just hurry up and kill him!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" I said turning around. "I just fought with you… guys…"

For the first time, I got a good look at the boy and girl. If you were to put Annabeth next to them, you would automatically think they were triplets. They had the same curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, that all… Athena… kids… had.

Athena kids. These kids were children of Athena. They weren't dead. I didn't recognize them from camp. They must have been unclaimed Athena kids who never made it to camp. So many discoveries today!

The girl leaned over, not taking her eyes off of me, and whispered to her brother, "He's like Annabeth. Never finishing their sentences."

I shook my head, "I just fought all those creatures with you, why-why would you want to kill me?"

"Because you are strange person with a sword." The girl said.

"No, what!? I am a friend of Annabeth's. Look, my name is Jason-"

They both gasped and the boy took a step forward. He was looking at me like I had just dropped out of the sky, which trust me, I get that look a lot.

The boy murmured, " 'Her friends, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel- '"

" 'And we can't forget about Percy Jackson.' " She finished.

There was silence for a count of 5.

"Nate" The boy said. "I'm Nate, this is my sister Sara. And you obviously know who Annabeth is."

"Yeah, she is-was a good friend of mine. Um." I scratched the back of my neck, "I thought she was dead."

"Dead?" Sara asked. "Annabeth very much alive. Or at least I think she is."

"No. She um, died in a fire. All of her siblings did. We thought she had dead for a year. But on her birthday we were attacked. They burned our camp to the ground, and asked for Annabeth. When we said she was dead, they laughed at us. We had to evacuate the camp. When we got to California I thought we were in the clear. But they found us. It was easy, Percy, he beat them in one tide. But we found this," I pulled out Annabeth's hat, "2 days ago, we lost all hope she was alive. My girlfriend, has been keeping very close watch on everyone making sure she doesn't lose any other friends. I-I need to tell them-"

"Good story. I am not sure if I believe you or not, but you ain't telling nobody she's alive. I may not know anything about Annabeth's past, but I do know that she wanted to remain a secret. No way, am I going to let you throw it all away." Nate defended.

Sara walked over the Annabeth's limp body. "Yeah, I agree with Nate! But hey, my sister in knocked out in a tunnel and I want to get the Hades out of here. So can we please go somewhere?"

I nodded, and picked her up bridal style. I stared at her in my arms. I couldn't help thinking about how much pain she put Percy in. But knowing Annabeth, she didn't want to leave like that. There was always more to the story.

We walked to a broke down car in the side of the road.

Sara sighed, "Nate the car broke down, it's not going to work. We might as well start walking until we run into a McDonalds or something."

"Um, you're having car troubles? I can help." I walked over to the car and gave it a little spark of lightning, the engine started to purr.

"Sounds better than before. Let's go." Sara hopped in the passenger's side.

I climbed in the back seat and put Annabeth on my lap.

It was hard to believe she was here. This was the girl who we thought was dead. This was the girl we were just talking about 2 days ago. This was the girl who caused Percy so much pain. Did she know that she did that? Did she know that up until a few days ago Percy was depressed? She had to have had a good reason for leaving. This was Annabeth. It was always part of a plan. I mean, she was so close to camp, she had to be coming back, right? Well, no. Annabeth's car was in the opposite direction of camp. She was driving away from it.

"Where were you guys headed?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Katie, our sister, owns a house in Ohio. We left 3 days ago and we were making our way back, when our car broke down. Then we were ambushed." Nate answered.

"Is this you car? It's nice."

Sara and Nate exchanged looks

"You stole it, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Sara squeaked from the front seat.

"And Annabeth let you?"

Sara turned around, "She was the one who came up the idea. She picked out the car, too. Which now I wish she would have let me do it this time. Then maybe we wouldn't have broken down."

Annabeth, encouraged people to steal a car. I think that bugged me most. Annabeth was not supposed to want to steal a car. She was always the one who found different ways to solve problems. Ways that did not include breaking the law.

"Sara, it didn't matter what car we chose it would have broken down anyway. If you didn't notice, but during that whole fight, not a single car drove through. The Shadow Creatures kept everyone out. They were planning on us heading back to Katie's house. I bet, they think we are going there next." Nate said

"We are going there next, aren't we?"

"Nope, I'm finding us a place where we can hide for the night, and then we will continue hiding in the morning."

I looked down at Annabeth. Her skin was sickly pale, and there was dried blood on the side of her face. I had never seen Annabeth, hurt like this before. Sure, I had seen her hurt, but usually I was the unconscious one. I don't think I have ever seen Annabeth knocked-out. It was strange.

"Do you guys have any Nectar or Ambrosia?"

Nate stopped the car at a stoplight and both him and Sara turned around to look at me.

"A what or what?" Clearly Sara was confused.

"You guys do know what Nectar and Ambrosia are, right?" They shook their heads, "Annabeth never explained? She always carries some."

Nate's eyes saddened, "Well, maybe, your Annabeth isn't our Annabeth. We seem to be talking about 2 different people." And with that he turned around and continued driving.

I couldn't help feeling he was right. This wasn't the Annabeth I knew. She was different. A year does that to you. I should know. I left Camp Jupiter, and after spending all that time with Greeks I felt more like a Greek than I did Roman. Annabeth had become more reckless. More like...Percy. She became more like Percy.

"Jason?" Sara asked after a few miles of silence.

I lifted my head, "Yeah?"

"You said Annabeth had other siblings. Does that mean we did, too?"

"Well, yeah. A lot of kids did. Even I have a sibling, and that's really rare."

Nate kept his eyes on the road and said, "Who are you a son of? And why is it rare?"

"I am a son of Jupiter, Zues'-"

Sara rolled her eyes "Roman form, yes, yes, Annabeth explained that part."

"Okay... The big three decided not to have any kids a long time ago. Well, not decided more like made a pact not to. But they did anyway. All of them except Hades, who has kids from the 1920's or 30's, but that's another story. Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon and doesn't have any demigod siblings, but he has a-"

"Cyclops for a brother." Sara said in a trance.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Annabeth told me. Well, not directly but kind of. It was weird..." Her voice off.

" _Anyway_ , I have sister, who is my blood related sister. And Nico has his Roman sister Hazel and-"

Nate looked confused. "Who are those people? Hazel, Percy, Piper, Leo. All them."

"I think Annabeth might want to explain that one herself."

* * *

I didn't realized I was asleep until I was shaken awake.

I forgot where I was and freaked out.

So I may have punched Sara in the gut.

So she punched me back.

I deserved it.

After he caught his breath, Nate told me they were going to go into the store and "buy" some food and water. So I was left in the running car with an unconscious ex-friend.

Fantastic.

After, about 10 minutes of them being gone, a voice said, "Go away Jason."

I looked down. Annabeth was awake, finally, and telling to leave her in the car by herself. Nah.

"Nice to see you, too." I sighed.

She sat up. "Just go. I'll be fine by myself. Go back to wherever. And don't tell anyone you saw me."

"See, I can't do that. You are still clearly not feeling well and I have lots of questions for you."

"Did Nate and Sara not explain?"

"No, because they don't seem to know anything about you, Annabeth. They don't even know what Nectar and Ambrosia are. From what they have told me, though, it doesn't sound like you are the same Annabeth-"

"That because I'm not! I have changed! I am different! That's what happens! You are forced to run-!"

"Forced!? No one forced you-"

"Yes they did!" She turned to me and I saw the sadness in her eyes. "They… drove me… out of camp. They warned me, with dreams. The dreams were nothing but screams and fire. No words. Just screams. After 4 sleepless nights, I decided to go to the beach. I was sitting there when I saw orange flames reflecting off of the water, I turned around and saw… my cabin on… fire. I knew it was for me, and I knew they weren't going to stop with my cabin, so I did the only reasonable thing I could think of. I ran away. They are the reason. If I had stayed, Camp Half-Blood would have been destroyed long ago. I couldn't let that happen. One person is nothing compared to hundreds. Most not even teenagers yet. No way, was I going to let that happen."

"I am sorry, I didn't know." I pulled out her hat, "What about this?"

"I had to sneak out somehow." She snatched the hat out of my hands. "Thank you."

"It works just so you know. I used it yesterday on patrol."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "You took my hat?"

"Percy gave it to me. Said you would have liked to know you saved a life. I think he felt guilty giving it to me, seeing as he just got it, but he did anyway."

"Just got it?"

"Yeah, um, found it 2 days ago during an attack. That's when-um, we stopped thinking you were alive."

"After a fire, and a year, you guys thought I was alive?"

"A few people did. None of the sev-six" Annabeth winced at that "I think secretly Piper thought you were, but she never let it show until we showed everyone the hat. She took it worse than Percy."

"How did he take it at first?"

"Pretty badly…" She looked down "After telling your family-"

"All of my family?"

"Your dad, your step-mom, your step-brothers, and… your cousin… I think."

"My cousin? How-how did he get ahold of him?" She look more curious than confused.

"I'm not quite sure, Hazel told me that your phone was in Percy's cabin. Apparently, he answered and your cousin was on the other side."

"Oh." She said in a small voice. She let that sink in for a few seconds, before she shook her head. "You were saying, after telling my family?"

"He never stayed in one place. Always moved. Sometimes he wasn't even at a camp. Sometimes he would stay in hotels for long periods of time. He was pretty-"

The passenger door opened, "Annabeth! You're awake!" Sara reached back and tried you give her a hug, but couldn't turn her body that far. "Eh, I give up." She opened her door again, walked all the way around to the other side, but before she got there, Nate opened the door and slammed Annabeth with a hug, so hard, I had to hold Annabeth up.

Sara pulled Nate back, who hadn't let go of Annabeth yet, and pulled her forward. Sara then threw her arms around Annabeth and hugged her.

A muffled, "Nice to see you, too" came from Sara's shoulder.

Alarms began to blare in the background. Nate and Sara scrambled to get into the car and drove off, probably faster than they should have been. Sara turned around and raised her eyebrows. I glared at her while Annabeth gave her a high-five.

From the driver's seat Nate said, "So, from the look on Annabeth's face I am guessing you two caught up." Silence. "I take the silence as a yes. Well, Annabeth, Sara and I were going to interrogate you when you woke up, but he probably already did that, so we will give a break. Expect an ambush of questions tomorrow though."

Annabeth laughed and said, "I feel so loved! Hey, Nate, turn here. I have a place we can stay for tonight!"

Nate asked no questions, like promised. Though the confusion in his face said, _Where the heck are you taking us_!?

I raised my eyebrows at Annabeth. She smiled and mouthed, _Thalia_. Like it explained everything.

As we drove, Annabeth, Sara, and Nate laughed about watches and cyclops'. I was thinking too hard to listen to what they were saying. I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was just talking to a former "dead" girl. Sure I'd talked to Hazel many times, but it wasn't like I had known Hazel before she'd died. Annabeth… she was a different case.

She was different altogether.

She wasn't the same girl who left camp a year ago.

This was Annabeth on the run.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **THIS WAS SEVEN FREAKING PAGES LONG! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT BECAUSE THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! I JUST COULDN'T FIND A GOOD PLACE TO CUT IT OFF! LIKE EVEN THAT ENDING, I COULD HAVE KEPT GOING, BUT THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WRITE LATER ON! (I can't write in caps anymore) I just went with this chapter. It was fun. So yeah!**

 **Once again thank you to:**

 **\- CrazyIsMyLifeStory**

 **\- thesleepingbooknerd**

 **\- read-dance-sleep-repeat**

 **\- 15books**

 **for reviewing all together. You guys were the reason I updated today. Don't expect another chapter for a few week though. I have to write 2 chapters, and I am also starting work. School year is going to be stressful, so I am trying to write as many chapters as I can now, and then I will write less in the school year. Chapter won't be this long ever again, so don't get used to it. This was a one time thing. I usually try to do 1,000 words per chapter this was a LOT more than that. Well, anyway.**

 **Peace Out!**

 ***walks away mouthing peace out?***

 **~TellTheStars**

 **P.S.S.S. This chapter is 3,131 words long.**

 **P.S.S.S.S Once again I am sorry for posting this so many times. There were a lot of difficulties...**


	13. Constellations: Chapter 12

**Hi!**

 **This chapter was... really hard to write. The end, was probably the hardest because I know exactly how it feels! This also took me a long to write. I explained in my second A/N I am going through... a lot right now. Saddest part. Everyone I am losing... I never knew very well. Like one of them, I haven't seen in 6 years. Another, even my** ** _mom_** **hasn't seen since** ** _she_** **was kid. But yeah... anyway!**

 **STORY TIME!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

 _8/7/17_

* * *

 **Piper POV**

July 20th (3 days after Jason disappeared)

"No sign, sorry Piper." Frank said, coming back from Jason old post.

"It's okay. We will keep looking tomorrow."

I walked over to the new Greek bunks.

The building was like a college dorm. Hundreds of rooms were built side by side, and stacked on top of each other. The building had been built to resemble all of the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. With everyone separated by sections and floors. We stayed in rooms of 3.

Percy, Jason, and Nico stayed in a room together. The day he disappeared, Jason told me how much he enjoyed having someone to talk to, instead of the creepy statue of his dad staring at him. Percy told me the same thing except he said he liked the fact he didn't walk into silence when he entered his room.

But now Percy said, the silence was back.

Jason had been missing for 3 days. He told me he me he would be okay. He just left without a trace. Nothing. Jason just disappeared. I didn't like that.

I got to my room on the 1st floor. I was sharing a room with Drew and Lacy. Not the best combination, but we made it work. I took the twin bed a one side of the room, while Lacy and Drew shared a bunk bed. When I came in, it was just me. I laid down on my bed and thought about the attack almost week ago.

I had been dreaming when Jason woke us all up. I was glad to have heard his voice that moment, because my dream had me thinking something different.

* * *

 _It was all just glimpses, but they all had the same concept._

 _The first glimpse was Jason, flying over the entrance of Camp. His head snapped to the side very quickly and he zoomed down Caldecott Tunnel. The second Jason was standing over girl, he picked her up, and got in a car with 2 other people, laying the girl on his lap._

 _The car drove away but the focus of the dream stayed where in was._

 _A creature, just like the ones that attacked camp stood staring straight at me._

 _He let out a deep raspy laugh and said, "You will lose the things you thought you had safe."_

 _The dream faded into another. There was a dark figure standing on a beach. Their hair was blowing in the wind. I couldn't see their face but, I could tell they were crying. Every once in awhile they would hiccup. They stared at the water, until an orange light shone so bright, it almost light up their face. They turned around to see a building a fire people were running around trying to put out the fire. The people inside were screaming trying to get out but were trapped._

 _The person on the beach began to cry harder. They turned and ran far away from the burning building. They ran so fast, they tripped and fell to their knees. They sat there for a count of 10 before standing up. The person continued to run, until I was awoken by Jason's voice._

* * *

When I woke up, I was afraid Jason really had gone into the car and drove away from camp. But here was there. Now he's not, he's somewhere in a car, with 3 people he doesn't know. And everyone is telling me I shouldn't be worried.

I now, for the first time, truly understood what Percy felt when Annabeth died. Jason had gone missing before, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing him for a long time.

 _Seeing._

Everyone always says, seeing is believing. But how can I believe Jason is alive if I can't see him.

I can, though.

I hadn't done this since the Giant War, and I was almost afraid to.

I reached underneath my bed and pulled out my trunk. I pulled out all of my books and clothes and other miscellaneous stuff. By the time I was done, I was sure Drew was going to have a conniption. You couldn't see my floor anymore. I pulled out the false bottom in my trunk and pulled out Katoptris.

I stared at it and waited for an image to ripple across the blade. Nothing showed. I sat there for what felt like hours. Finally I snapped and threw the dagger at the door. My aim was off, but that was okay, because right as I threw it Lacy and Drew walked in. The dagger passed Lacy by inches and hit the door frame.

Lacy and Drew both stood there wide eyed. Lacy staring at the dagger while Drew stared at the room.

Lacy spoke first, "Why did you feel the need to throw-"

"What. Did. You. DO!? The room is a mess! Your-your stuff- the floor- you- you have _completely_ covered the floor! Who gave you the right? We have to clean up! Now! Before-before… I don't know we just have to clean up." Drew, well, she has… changed over the past couple years. No one thought it was possible, but Drew is slightly nicer. With her change of attitude, her need for everything to be in perfect place became a lot more noticeable. The room that we stay in has not had a single piece a dust has touched the ground. I don't know if I love or if I find it insanely annoying!

Lacy was still standing by the door. She slowly moved her head towards Drew, who was on her hands and knees putting my stuff back in my trunk, then over to me. I sat on the bed and I had silent and dried tears on my face from minutes earlier. My breathing was heavy. I knew I probably looked like a mess.

Lacy's eyes softened. Drew must have sensed it, because she sat up slowly to look at me. I don't think they have ever seen me cry.

I stood up and made my way to the door. I turned just my head so I could see them out of the corner of eye. "I'll be back." I whispered.

I pried my dagger out of the door and help it so tightly, my knuckles turned white almost immediately. I walk out of the room and as soon as I turned the corner I started sprinting. I hadn't started crying yet, but I had a feeling as soon as I got there I would.

Their room was built like a cabin. It wasn't attached to the building. It was just there. Like a country house in the middle of New York.

I knocked on the door hoping Percy was awake. Nico, usually stayed up a little longer with Hazel and didn't go to sleep until after curfew. Nobody dare tell him otherwise. Percy however, either went to sleep early, or didn't at all. I wanted him awake, but I also wanted him to get some sleep.

He wasn't sleeping. "Piper. Hey. Are you okay?"

"Is Nico there?"

"No, he's with Hazel. Piper, do you want to come in?" He looked worried.

"Yes, please." I said softly.

The place was clean, like really clean. Which was surprising because Percy was _not_ known for clean rooms.

"Are you sure your okay Piper?" Percy asked again.

"Is this how you felt? Did you feel like a part of you is missing and you had nothing to fill it with? Like, you are losing hope for everything as every minute goes by? And everything you look at reminds you of something? Did you ever just close your eyes and try to imagine that they are still here, but you can't because without hope you have no imagination. And you try to fix that but you can't. And-And…" I threw my head in my hands and wept.

After a few minutes of no words Percy finally spoke, "Yeah, you pretty much summed it up." His voice was hoarse and he sound as if he wa trying not to cry himself. "But the good thing about that _is_ that everything reminds you of something. Sure, I moved around for awhile, but after a few months, I realized how many times I had laughed at something on the road because it reminded me of something funny we did. Those were the memories I liked to think of. Sometimes I even liked to think of the bad ones, because then I could almost hear her saying 'seaweed brain' because I did something stupid to get us into that mess."

I gave out a small laugh. "I bet you heard that a lot."

"You bet I did. Most of the time, though, the sentence would go more like 'I am going to _kill_ you, Seaweed brain!"

I laughed. But the good thoughts slowly drifted away…

"But it just doesn't feel real… Ugh, why am I doing this? I am sorry. You need sleep-"

"No! I mean, yes…" He changed his answer. "I _do…_ need _sleep."_

"Percy, when was the last time you slept?"

"If I told you last night, what would you do?"

"I would let you continue talking."

"Okay… And if I told you I haven't slept in 3 days-"

"Percy!" I yelled.

" _What!?_ I-I can't sleep, okay. I am, once again, in an unfamiliar place. I just… need some time… to adjust."

I looked into his eyes and saw what he really meant. He can't sleep because he feels like everything he has ever known is falling apart. His girlfriend, his home, his hope, and his best friend. He doesn't want to admit it but he is breaking. He has been breaking for a whole year.

"Well, Percy. I am going to leave, okay? And you are going to go to _sleep._ Got it?"

He saluted me, "Yes, ma'am!"

I smiled, "Goodnight, Percy"

"Night, Piper"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Aaaaannnndddd this chapter was 5 pages long. I literally could not stop this chapter!**

 **Explanations:**

 **Pipers dream** **is Jason getting in the car with knocked-out Annabeth. Then the whole "You will lose everything you held safe" is basically saying, Piper thought Jason was safe and she wouldn't lose him. But she did. Then, somewhere deep inside her, she realized she** _ **hoped**_ **Annabeth was still alive. But then the whole hat thing happened… yeah. That little hope, well it's gone now. She also thought she would have hope. She doesn't have that anymore either! I AM JUST BREAKING PIPER! Sorry!**

 **The next part of the dream was Annabeth running away from camp the night of the fire.**

 **So okay! I said I would explain why this took longer than usual and I am going to right now:**

 **So a few weeks ago, 2 of my neighbors went to the hospital, literally hours apart. And then, my great uncle passed away. Both my neighbors came home just a few days after. But about a day before they did, my second cousin also passed away. And just a few days ago, my step-great-grandma also passed away. I found out, my great-grandma is dying in a hospital right now. One of my neighbors went back to the hospital on Sunday. I am currently a mess! So I apologize for not updating and finishing this chapter sooner. The next one might also not come for awhile. Sorry.**

 **~TellTheStars**


	14. Constellations: Chapter 13

**I know, I am a horrible fan.**

 **I didn't post on Percy's birthday because I didn't finish chapter until 12:01 last night. Like no joke. I finished and it was the 19th. Sorry, and yesterday Luke died, so I thought it was too sad to actually post.**

 **Anyway, sorry again. School is starting so I won't be posting so much anymore. My schedule is nuts. And I have work. (Which, is going to take up more time than I thought it was!)**

 **It was brought to my attention that you guys think that this is a Percy/Piper story. It's not. Sorry. Like I said in a few chapter back, right now, the only ships are obvious ones. (Jasper, Frazel, ect.) Percabeth is complicated. I am trying to think how I want to end this. One way ends with a sequel, the other ends. Like all questions answered. So I mean it could go either way.**

 **GET TO THE STORY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO!**

 _Posted 8/19/17_

* * *

 **Nate's POV**

 _July 18th_

Where the heck is she taking us?

Annabeth was a total backseat driver. But when she's the only one who knows where we are going, I guess she has to be.

"Stop!" She yelled all the sudden. I slammed the brakes brakes and Sara slammed her head into the dashboard. "Okay, everyone out!"

Annabeth started walking pushing tree branches out of her way.

Sara looked at me. "Are we sure she didn't hit her head too hard?"

I shrugged, but Jason spoke up, "She's just excited. I think I have an idea on where we are going."

We all got out of the car and followed Annabeth. A few times Sara "accidentally" let a branch hit me in the head. Twigs snapped beneath our feet as we walked through a path. The trees looked untouched and dead. Dead leaves all over the ground from last fall. This bothered me a lot. Annabeth, however, had a small smile on her lips and powered on. I realized we were very deep in the woods now.

My heart dropped. I couldn't see the car anymore. I thought that with Jason we wouldn't have to get another car. But with our luck, the car would be gone by midnight tonight.

My feet hurt badly by the time Annabeth stopped. I thought we had hit a dead end, until Annabeth pushed the stone wall in front of us. It opened up to be a like a giant camping tent.

Annabeth stepped in and spread her arms out. "Welcome to the Half-Blood hideout."

Sara looked around, "Whoa, how did you know this was here?"

"I know of it because, I have been here before. Last time I was in one of these… wow, that was 6 years ago?"

Annabeth seemed to be talking to herself, but something about her sentence caught my attention. " 'One of these'? You mean there are more of these?"

Annabeth winced, but nodded, "All over the place. I am only using it now because Jason is here. I don't want him getting hurt because of our style of travel."

Jason and Sara didn't seem to hear, as they were looking some piece of paper.

Sara turned around with a big goofy smile on her face, "Is this you?"

The paper was a polaroid picture. It was 3 people. On the left was a girl was short, black, spiky hair. In the middle, mini-Annabeth. And on the right, a teenage boy with blonde hair. They were smiling, except for Annabeth, who had her nose all scrunched up.

Annabeth smiled sadly, and slowly took the picture. "Yeah. Luke stole the camera so he could take the picture. Don't worry. He put it back as soon as we were done. Thalia said to smile but as soon as she did, Luke tickled me." Her smile melted, and her eyes started to water. "I was so sad when I left it here. Thalia said we would take another picture." She turned to Jason, "You have it now. You were looking at the day you left with Piper and Leo."

Jason seemed to understand what was going on, but all of these names sounded weird to me. Like characters in a book that are introduced without any introduction. The ones you don't care about until the end of the book. That's who these people were. I knew they were going to be important, but right now… they were just in my way.

"Okay…" And Sara broke the silence. "Well, you should all get rest except for my siblings because we need to talk."

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows, "So Jason is the only one who gets to sleep?"

"Basically, yes."

"Sorry, Jason." I patted him on the shoulder, "You have been voted out. Go to sleep, man, so we can speak without you making Sara and I confused."

"Okay, but I have one question-"

"No, no! Nate and I get to ask questions now! You missed your chance to ask questions!" Sara protested.

"Let him speak, Sara." Annabeth said.

"Alright, you guys clearly don't like me." He mumbled, "Annabeth, if the last time you were here was 12 years ago, how do you still remember it?"

" _TWELVE_ _years_ ago!? What were you doing running on the streets at 7!?" I asked.

Under his breath Jason said, "Not to mention no training-"

"No training!?" Sara yelled.

"Jason!" Annabeth accused.

Jason put his hands up in a surrender sign, "They weren't supposed to hear that! Anyway, how do you remember this place?"

"It's the same reason you remembered Thalia when Hera took your memories. And how Percy remembered me. You always remember the good things. The happy memories." She looked down, "It's easier to block out the bad that way."

"Are we something you will always remember?" Sara asked in small voice, breaking the silence… again. (She seems to do that a lot.)

"Sara, of course. This past year has been one of my best of my life. Constantly running. Who would have thought that it would be fun?"

Sara smiled. She then, turned to Jason and said, "Sleep. Now. I am spending time with my sister, and you cannot stop me."

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but Sara raised her eyebrows, daring him to speak. Jason turned and walked to the other side of the tent, laid down, and fell asleep.

Annabeth waited a count of 10 before saying, "Okay, here are my rules." She pointed at us, "I am allowed to skip if things get too personal. You are not allowed pry into those types if questions. And you can't ask Jason to answer them for you!"

"Alright, I think I can work with that! Question 1!" Sara held out her hand like a microphone, "Who are Piper, Leo, Percy, blah, blah?"

"They were friends."

" _Okay,_ 'cause that's helpful." I said, "What about Percy Johnson? Why's he so important?"

"Jackson, and too personal."

Of course it was. The one question I really wanted answers to, she couldn't answer. No, she _wouldn't._ She was refusing to answer those kinds of questions.

* * *

We didn't really learn a lot about her during these questions, most of them were _too personal._ We did, however, learn that Annabeth knows how to wield knives, swords, and bows. Like really knows how to. And that she was stabbed (She wouldn't go into details). She knows what it's like to be blind (Don't ask how we got that answer, and she didn't go into details). And the story that Annabeth told Sara was a true story. Neither of them would tell me what the story was, but I figured it answered a lot of questions, because Sara let her go to sleep.

Afterwards though, Sara wouldn't let me go to sleep. She had questions to ask.

"I thought we were interrogating Annabeth, Sara. Why do you have questions for me?"

"Because I want to know what you think about this whole situation."

"You mean with Jason and stuff?" She nodded, "Well… I mean, she's different. It's like she's trying too hard not to show she's breaking inside."

Sara hummed in response.

"Go to sleep, Sara. I bet'cha we have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

And I wish I wasn't right. We were going to have a long day. How was I supposed to know we would be jumping off rooftops?

I woke up when Sara, fell backwards onto my chest. She fell so hard it knocked all the air out of my chest.

"Sorry" She squeaked, "We need to go now. The Shadow Creature found us again."

"Can we not call them that?" A voice said. It was Annabeth. She was in the corner, shoving everything into a bag. "It sounds like something right out of a cartoon. Makes the situation seem lighter than it is."

"What would you like us to call them? 'Those black, spooky things that are going to kill us'?" Sara remarked sarcastically.

" _Katastrofí mou_ sounds better." Annabeth muttered

"Or you know, something in another language that we can't understand, like _Katastrofí mou._ That sounds cooler. We'll call them that. Now!" Annabeth looked surprised at what Sara said, like she hadn't meant for anyone to hear that. "We need to go because they _are_ going to kill us if we don't!"

She grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him out of the tent, with Annabeth and I close behind.

We ran so fast I felt like we flew. We sprinted right across the highway. And into a city.

I saw the _Katastrofí mou_ all over the place like they were closing in for the attack. Annabeth was leading us around. In and out of big crowds. We somehow ended up on a terrace of a restaurant. Annabeth simply jumped over the railing and onto the roof. Sara was behind all of us and knocked over someone's plate. Yeah, because 4 four kids running on a roof wasn't drawing attention as it was.

We ran until we came to cliff. The next roof was, like, 15 feet below. We all stopped. Well, everyone except Annabeth, who continued running and jumped off.

"Annabeth, NO!" Jason yelled.

She did a little flip just for show, rolled out of it, stood up and started jogging. She turned around and laughed. "You coming, slow pokes?"

Sara and I shrugged and jumped. I figured Jason was right behind us, but no. He was above us. Flying. Cause that's normal now a days.

"Blondie can fly." Sara said.

"We're all blondes." I shot back.

"Shut up."

Jason landed right in front of Annabeth, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you would be alright."

"What about them?" Jason gestured to Sara and I.

"What? You think we haven't done this before? We do this all the time!" Annabeth got really close to him. "I have been holding this back since we fought in the car yesterday, and I am going to say it now. _I am different_. I have changed! I am not all about rules anymore! I am reckless, I have too much weight on my shoulders! I am scared! But I try to stay strong. I have a new family now!" Jason flinched, "And this family is just like me. When I am with them, all the weight gets lifted off my shoulders. We take dangerous to another level and that's _fun_ to us! Jumping off rooftops is _fun!_ You need to accept this! I am not the same, I am different!"

She had clearly been thinking about this for a long time.

Jason opened his mouth to say something but another voice said, "Ha! Annabeth Chase, you thought after our big fight, you would have a break. I see you've settled into your new partner. Ah, well, that brings me to the subject. Your partner, the one you loved. Yes, he is quite… how do you say it… distraught. Depressed, if you must. I have to say, he does a great job of hiding it, but you don't even know the half of it! It's your fault he's like this! YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" He laughed a maniac laugh, and I turned around to find an _Katastrofí mou (The one we seem to keep running into)_ Standing on the roof we just jumped from.

"I will not kill you now, but we are getting close to time. Ah, what a great day that will be!"

"That won't happen!" Annabeth spat.

"Oh, I heard we have a new name now, _My Destruction._ Seems fitting. I like it!" He chuckled.

I was very confused. That's what _Katastrofí mou_ meant? My destruction? More specifically, Annabeth's destruction. She had been the one to suggest it, and she hadn't meant for anyone to hear her.

"Well, well, Annabeth, it seems you have been left speechless! I will leave you to that! Good luck, with your next few days of life. You're gonna want it!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So yeah, long chapter again! Sorry!**

 **Question! Would you guys like for me to do fun chapter names again. I have an idea but I don't know if I like it.**

 **~TellTheStars**


	15. Constellations: Chapter 14

**HEY! I am back! I did not lie when I said I would post today! I did post today! YES! So compared to the last few chapter this one is relatively small, but that's okay because I shoot for 1,000 words, minimum. This chapter is 1,968 words. So I think I did okay. Is kind of crappy sorry, it was rushed...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

 _ **Posted 9/6/17**_

* * *

 **Jason POV**

 _July 22-23_

 _Stupid Jason,_ I thought, _You should have brought weapons for your dead friend so she could fend for herself._

I mean, if I had know I was going to run into Annabeth, I would have come prepared with daggers, and swords, and… other stuff. That way when I go scout ahead I would know she was protected. But she told me she hadn't fought a monster since she "died" so I thought was safe.

 _Stupid, stupid Jason!_

We were walking east hoping we ended up somewhere because at the moment we saw nothing but trees. Lots and lots of trees.

"Maybe I should go ahead and see if there is a road before we continue walking in the forest." I suggested.

"Yes, please, go get lost in the woods so we never have to see you again." Sara whispered.

Ignoring Sara, Annabeth said, "Yeah, sure."

I flew off following darkest part of the sky. Going the opposite direction of the sunset. I passed trees. I wasn't even sure we were in California anymore. Maybe I just haven't been in this part before. The trees made me homesick. They all reminded me of the woods in Camp Half-Blood.

Especially all the pine trees.

 _Gods,_ I hadn't even thought about Thalia's tree and what it had become. On our way out, we had grabbed the fleece and (as it was his duty) Peleus followed. A few counselors, grabbed stuff out of the attic as we were leaving. I know everyone was allowed drawstring bags but nothing bigger, as we couldn't fit everything in the vans. Everyone smashed as much as they could and got out of there. Piper had to charmspeak the Aphrodite campers into only grabbing the essentials. Otherwise, they would have brought the whole cabin. I knew some of the campers, at the time had trunks at Camp Jupiter. Piper and I, for example, spend our school year over here in California, so a lot of our stuff is in Camp Jupiter. A few kids have families over here.

Thinking about this, made me think of Piper. Which made me think of Camp Jupiter. And that made me think of Camp Half-Blood. And the cycle went on and on and on.

Until I heard a scream.

I recognized that screams as Sara's.

Well, like I said before…

 _STUPID!_

* * *

When I got back, I was amazed.

Nate was sitting by Sara, who only had shirt rolled up. Nate's hands were also covered in blood, did I mention that?

But that wasn't what I was amazed about.

Annabeth was nuts.

She faced a Hellhound head on, with no weapons.

"What are you doing!?" Annabeth yelled as she punched it in the face, "Waiting for the grand finale!? Help me, guy with the sword!"

The Hellhound was already charging and Annabeth jumped out of the way. She was right I did have a sword. I flew down next to her and handed the sword to her, "Take this, I'll get Sara out of here and come back to fight."

She looked at me like I was stupid, which like I said, I am. Then she quickly glanced at Nate who was talking to Sara trying to keep her awake.

"Fine, but hurry please!" And with that she charged at the hellhound alone.

I swiftly picked up Sara and told Nate to follow us on the ground so that he could stay with Sara while I fought with Annabeth. He look quite nervous about that, but went anyway.

I started back towards the sunrise looking for some kind of tree that stood out from the others. A place could mark exactly where Sara and Nate were.

"Yo, superman." Sara said weakly, "This does not make me Lois Lane, does it?"

I was looking for a place to set her down away from the fight, but glanced at Sara and smiled, "Don't worry, Sara, I have girlfriend."

She coughed, "Oh… is she pretty?"

I set her down next to the one tree that was black, and charbroiled. "She's a daughter of Aphrodite, so yes, I like to think so. But if she heard me say that sentence she would kill me."

Sara's eyes were eyes were half closed. "Oh… so she's… a... Amazon warrior type of supermodel."

"I don't know if I would put it that way, but yes, sure." I heard Nate's footsteps, "I'll be back to get you. I need to make sure Annabeth doesn't die."

All Sara did was nod, but I took off anyway.

I made it back to Annabeth right as it pounced on her. I sent as much wind as I could and knocked it off of her. She stood up and rolled out of the way.

"I can't freaking kill it! It's like it was trained how to block my shots!" One of the claws scraped her thigh and her eyes glassed over for a second. She stumbled into a tree and stared blankly at the wound on her leg. It was like she was trying to process something. She almost looked scared.

I saw Annabeth was out of strength, so I used what I had left to summon some lightning. IT wasn't trained to dodge that kind of power. The lightning flashed and I blinked the spots out of my eyes and all I saw was a pile of dust.

We were both breathing heavy. Annabeth was now staring at a mark on her shoulder, bleeding as well. Eyes still glassy. She took one step and collapsed.

"I-I'm fi-fine." She took a shaky breath, "It's just… so many… old wounds."

It took me awhile to understand what she was saying. But I finally got it. She twisted her ankle, just like she did in Rome. Her thigh was slashed open, just like in Greece. And according to the stories, the wound on her shoulder, just like the Titan War.

Annabeth stared up at me, "I don't think it was an accident that monster found us."

And I had a bad feeling she was right.

* * *

We made it back to Sara and started off again, it took us awhile because we forgot which was east.

Sara was very weak, but Annabeth, being smart, grabbed some ambrosia and nectar. Sara's reaction was amazing

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "It taste like Katie's strawberry cake. I haven't had that since Annabeth's birthday."

Annabeth just smirked and took a few bites herself. "We need to find a road. Jason, did you ever find one?"

"Yup, just keep on walking east, at one point you'll hit a back road."

"Alright, let's go." She sighed and look down at her feet.

She was thinking like she always was, but she was thinking about something more serious. She knew something and she wasn't sharing. I had a feeling she wasn't going to tell me. This is life or death now and she's still keeping secrets.

* * *

I shouldn't have led them here because now they are kicking me out.

"Jason, your girlfriend is probably worrying herself sick. Go." Annabeth said.

We'd gone in a complete circle. We were standing by the entrance to Camp Jupiter. The moon was out. It had to be past midnight. We'd been here for about 10 minutes just arguing. It was 3 against 1. I was bound to lose, but I couldn't leave them alone.

"Jason, dude, we are gonna be fine, okay? We are pros at this." Nate put his hand on my shoulder, "You're just a newbie. And Sara and I, want _our_ Annabeth back. We can't have that if you are here."

Instead of yelling at him, like she had been doing this whole time, Annabeth smirked. "You need to go back, if what you told me about Percy is true, he gonna need someone there. Also, if all of Camp Half-Blood is in that camp, Reyna and Frank are gonna need extra help. Sure, Percy could help, but he was only Praetor for like a day."

Sara raised her hand, "What's a _praetor_?"

"That's besides the point. After what just happened you think I am going to leave you here?" I asked the 3 of them.

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

"Well, then you're wrong. Sara was just seriously injured, and Annabeth has claw mark scars-"

"I have scars everywhere. Two more is nothing." Annabeth said, "We can take care of ourselves, we do this all the time."

"Yeah, like the time I broke my arm and we let it heal the natural way and look!" Sara raised her arm, and bent and straightened it, "Nothing wrong with it!"

Annabeth smiled and Sara, then looked at me, "Go, don't tell anyone you were with me or Sara or Nate. Say you were captured by a monster and dragged far away from Camp, but you're okay now. Go sleep in a bed Jason, you don't need to be here. I appreciate your concern, but" She turned her head to look at Sara and Nate who were also smirking, "we're fine. More than fine. I have ambrosia in my bag along with money and food and other important necessities. Go. Be with your girlfriend. She needs you."

There was a moment of silence, "Fine" I said, "But take my sword so you can fight in case another monster or something shows up. Stay safe okay? Please don't die."

She laughed and hugged me, it took me by surprise but then Sara and Nate both came in for a hug, too.

"Thank you, Jason." Annabeth said, once we all broke off. "For everything."

Started towards the entrance when Annabeth called my name, "If something happens, and you really need to get a hold of me, Iris-message Katie Mckinley, Columbus, Ohio. Tell her everything. And if for some reason things are so bad that you need me right away… Iris-message me. Then send Nico to come and get me. But only if things are _very_ bad."

"Got it."

"Bye Jason." She waved.

I walked through the entrance, the guards were sleeping, and I was tempted to wake them up but I just wanted a bed. Walking through the empty streets of Camp Jupiter, I realized just how happy I was to be here. Be home, with my girlfriend.

Finally I spotted my cabin, the lights were off so that meant that they both were asleep. Was that a good thing, or a bad thing? Not sure.

I quietly slipped in and laid in my bed, and let my dreams take over.

* * *

 **A/N: DONE! YAY! This took awhile! But hey, you know whatever! I totally lied when I said the excitement was going to start at the end of the chapter. I forgot that this was in Jason's POV. SO in 2 chapters (At the beginning) The action will start! YAY! I also figured out the ending. I am debating whether or not I want to do a sequel or just leave you hanging.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading!**

 **~ TellTheStars**


	16. Constellations: Chapter 15

**"Be More CHILL! I mean... be more chill..." I think I am obsessed with the musical Be More Chill. I don't like cursing, I don't curse, but I tolerate it because most of the world does it. This musical is sorts of stuff I don't agree with, but George Salazar has a BEAUTIFUL VOICE AND I LOVE IT! Also, Will Connolly is great as well.**

 **And now I am listening to "All Star" in math class... Huh? Okay then. (Yeah, I am in school doing this!) THIS IS MY SONG GUYS! Excuse me while I go dance.**

 **...**

 **Like 20 teenagers stood up and started dancing on webcams. It was great, I had to join. Sorry. Totally off track!**

 **This is a some what okay chapter. It's probably not my best... I just couldn't do it! I have so much planned for the next chapter! UGH! Anyway...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO!**

 ** _Posted 9/20/17_**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

 _July 23_

"Hey… Jason? Where...um… did you come from? What-do you remember everything? All your memories still there?"

"Percy, he's still asleep."

"You don't know that, he could be faking."

Don't ask me where he came from, because I am just as confused as that plant that sits in the corner of my room. I just woke up and-BAM! Jason Grace is asleep in his bed, like he'd been there this whole time.

"Maybe if I just… I don't know… yell in his ear-" I said.

"Or you could sit on him." Nico suggested.

"Hmm… scream in his ear or sit on him. Hard decision…"

All the sudden, our door busted open. Frank came wandering in. He was dressed and ready for the day, like Nico. (I am 85% sure Nico sleeps in his clothes.) I, however, was in sweatpants and an old Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt.

"Hey, have you guys seen Leo…" His voice trailed off. "I-is, is that… Jason?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "Any idea where he came from?"

Frank narrowed his eyes at Jason's sleeping body, "You mean you don't know?"

"Yup", Nico said.

Silence.

"Well, are you going to wake him up?" Frank asked.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath, "JASON! WAKE UP!"

Jason quickly sat up… and fell off the bed. Oh boy, I could watch that all day long.

A groan came from the floor,

"Ow.", Jason said, standing back up. "Was that necessary?"

Frank and Nico both glared at me and said, "No." At the same time I said, grinning and nodding, "Absolutely!"

I helped Jason off the floor, and said, "Anyway, Jason when and how did you get here? We have been looking for you for days now. Piper has been worrying herself sick. She came to me a couple nights ago. She was a mess. She missed you, dude."

"I know." Jason answered, "And I thought about getting her last night. But it was late, and I really needed rest."

"From what?" Frank, Nico, and I all said.

"Stuff. I-I'll explain later."

"Yeah, save your explanations for Piper, who will kick your butt." Frank said.

Everyone else seemed to brush it off. But I noticed. Jason wasn't making eye contact with me. He would dodge my eyes everytime I said something. Something happened while he was away, and I had a feeling we weren't going to know the truth.

* * *

The reunion was pretty sweet. There were no Judo-flips involved, so it wasn't _that_ exciting, but Aphrodite/Venus kids cried, so it had to be something.

Jason walked out of the cabin with the 3 of us in tow. As soon as he did, it was like those scenes in those romantic movies where time slows down, and the run into each other's arms in slow motion.

Piper just happened to be walking out of her cabin, with Drew and Lacy, right as Jason walked out of his. Her eyes widened, and her knees buckled, but Lacy caught her and pushed her forward. Piper stumbled for a second but once she had her balance again, ran right into Jason's arms. Her body was shaking and you could hear little hiccups from his shoulder.

That would be the exact moment Lacy started to wipe her eyes.

The area started to become crowded with Greek demigod and a few Roman. Some guy from the back shouted, "Hey, Jason's back!" And everyone came rushing over to see the scene that was unfolding.

There was clapping and cheering, and Jason didn't seem to notice, as he was too busy kissing his girlfriend. He only broke apart, when a very angry Reyna parted the crowds.

"Jason Grace, your back." She shot me a look that said, _You disappear, too and I will punch into next year._ "As glad as I am of that, the cheers have woken up the elders, and now I must deal with them. You." She turned to Frank, "are going to help me, Praetor Zhang." I shuddered, I had only heard stories, but all the stories clearly show, the elders are not morning people.

Reyna turned to the crowd, "Everyone else, back to work. You can say hello to Mr. Grace at lunch."

The crowd disappeared, and it was just Piper, Jason, and I. Well, let's just say, at that moment, I was the definition of third wheel. They just stood there kissing. For a long time. And right as I decided I should leave they broke apart.

Piper turned her head to look at me, "When did he get here?"

So to answer her question I looked at Jason, "Yeah, when did you get here?"

He smile softly, and looked at the ground, again. "Last night. It was really late and I didn't want to wake you. I had a really long night, and all I really wanted at the time was to sleep in a real bed."

"Well, you should have woken up somebody. It would have been nice to have a little warning. I woke up and you were just… there!" I said.

"Well, I honestly thought I would wake up first. My intentions were to wake up early and surprise you," He looked at Piper, "But I slept in a little longer than I thought."

"Sleep is more important." She kissed him, again. Then looked at me, "Right, Percy?"

I knew what she was referring to. Ever since that night with the talk she had been coming over to make sure I was asleep. I couldn't just fake it either. She always knew when I was faking. Then she'd smack me on the head and threaten to get Clovis and have him put me to sleep. I gave in the second night she came.

I straightened up, and, in a deep professor voice, said, "Yes, Mr. Grace. Sleep is very important. Because if you don't sleep, your girlfriend can be very scary…"

"And don't forget that!" Piper added with a smile.

* * *

So Jason's "story" was he got spotted by a monster and dragged far away from camp. He finally found his way back 2 nights ago.

Did I believe him? No. No, I did not.

I am very observant, and first thing I noticed, he said _spotted._ As in seen. But he couldn't have been seen, because he had Annabeth's hat with him. The hat I gave him. I wouldn't have given it to him if I knew he was going to lose it! Which is another thing. The hat is gone. Again. Great. Thanks Jason. He also, does not have his sword with him. This sword he has had since the Giant War. Almost 3 years of never losing that sword, but he disappears for a few days and it's gone. Suspicious? I think so!

Now, last, but certainly not, least…

He. Won't. Make. Eye. Contact. With. Me!

Jason will look everyone else in the eyes, but as soon as I say something he looks at the floor. He's hiding something for sure. And it has something to do with me.

Nobody else seemed to notice this at lunch because they were all too happy he was back. Don't get me wrong, I am happy Jason's back, too. But he is just hiding something and I want to know what.

Jason will look everyone else in the eyes, but as soon as I say something he looks at the floor. He's hiding something for sure. And it has something to do with me.

Nobody else seemed to notice this at lunch because they were all too happy he was back. Don't get me wrong, I am happy Jason's back, too. But he is just hiding something and I want to know what.

"I was afraid something really bad had happened to you, Jason" Piper had been saying. "But you look like you had been… well, you look like you were never hurt."

"Yeah… well. I got lucky, I guess." He said, once again, looking at the ground. He'd developed a habit of looking down when he lies.

"And thank the gods for that." Hazel said, sitting down next to Frank, "We need you to help us around the camp again. I just had to break up a fight between an Ares kid and a Mars kid."

Leo looked confused, "What were they fighting about?"

"Which was better. Rome or Greece. It was just the usual fight but they are getting harder and harder to break up. Jason, do you think you could take over my job, and I will go guard with piper and Leo?

"Um, sure. Yeah, that's fine." I don't know if I was happy with this new situation.

There was a large crash from the other side of the room. All of our heads whipped around to see 2 campers (again) fighting. One from Camp Jupiter and another from Camp Half-Blood. These fights seemed to be a recurring problem. One little thing would tick someone off and the whole place would be split into sides. I wish I could switch jobs like Hazel had. Training is where most of the fights start. Kids from Camp Jupiter aren't even allowed to be in our lessons, but they walk by, insult one kid and the whole room starts yelling. It's literally 1 against, like, 100. Yet they still try to start fights. Reyna and I are getting seriously tired of this and it only been like a week.

Frank stood up, and sighed, "I got this."

Jason looked very confused, "What's going on?"

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Fighting. We can't go like 10 minutes without one small insult that sets off an entire room. I have noticed that Dakota starts most of the Camp Jupiter side fights, and these three kids from Camp Half-Blood start their fights, too. Some really big girl and two boys who look the same."

"Wait, Connor and Travis are starting fights?" Leo asked.

"No-I mean- well, yes. The keep stealing things and it's making people mad."

Leo grinned, "I love the Stolls."

"No, Leo we are trying to stop the fights not encourage them." Piper scolded.

"Well, it's not I like these fights, but when the Stolls get involved. I can't help but be on their side. I mean, come on, it's the _Stolls._ They are awesome. You wouldn't be on their side?" Leo asked.

Everyone (besides Leo) said, "Me.."

"You guys are making it seem like I'm crazy!"

Piper reached over and grabbed Leo's hand, "We didn't want to tell you, but…"

And our laughter filled the room.

* * *

Piper caught me on my way out.

"Hey, you okay? You barely said anything at lunch." She said with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine." She nodded, and I started walking but turned around three steps in. "Okay, please don't get mad at me, but I don't think Jason told us everything."

Piper was silent for awhile before she rubbed her eyes and said, "Yeah, me too." And it was in that moment, I knew I wasn't crazy. She had been thinking the same thing. "He seems off. Like he did something and has to forget it. Kinda like Leo was after Ogygia, except Jason's not heartbroken, It's more like he is missing a friend."

"He keeps lying. And he won't look me in the eyes and that bothers me a lot." I added.

"I know. I noticed it at lunch today. I just wish I didn't know him so well, I wouldn't notice this, and then I could enjoy the fact that he's back."

* * *

Training was horrible as usual, when I signed up for this I was so excited. Now… not so much.

Jason kept pointing like he wanted me to step in break up the fight. I figured I would try something new. I would let them fight until the grabbed weapon, then I would step in and they would fight me.

My plan worked. As soon as both the swords hit the ground they walked away, and gave up. Contrary to popular belief, I do have good plans, I just have bad luck.

I let Jason leave while I finished cleaning up. I was about to head out when I saw Jason had left his bag. I went over to pick it up, but I saw something on the ground.

It was a picture, of Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth. That wasn't uncommon, Jason always carries a picture of his sister. What was strange, was the note on the back:

 _Thanks so much Jason! This is for you, thought you might like it!_

 _~Sara_

 _P.S. I didn't hate you. I just hated your presence._

* * *

 **A/N: Ha. Ha. Ha! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you it was getting started, 15 chapters later! 15 is my lucky number so this chapter had to have something special in it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~TellTheStars**


	17. Constellations: Chapter 16

**SORRRRRYYYY! DON"T KILL ME! Half-way through the week everything was going good and then a lot of stuff hit at one time. Gosh, it was stressful. I am so sorry! I started this chapter maybe an hour ago, and finished it 30 minutes ago. :P Yeah, so this was last minute yeah...**

 **Anyway... Ship of the Dead comes out tomorrow and I am very very much excited. I was on tumblr, and someone posted a bunch of spoilers, and I saw them and I cried! I'LL BE OKAY! Just I need to forget that I saw those! UGH!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

 _ **10/2/17**_

* * *

 **Nate's POV**

 _July 23_

"Wait. Hold the phone. I thought we were camping out here tonight? You know, take a break. A much needed one." I asked.

Annabeth swung her backpack over her shoulder. "Nope. I am officially done with these stupid _Katastrofí mou._ I want to know why they're out for my blood."

We had just watched Jason walk away. It was strange to think that we could be safe and sound if we just walked a few feet. But I knew that wasn't an option. After this past week, I figured we were going to finally solve this mystery. More and more was being uncovered, and the more uncovered the more Annabeth breaks. And if Annabeth breaks, our whole team does, too.

That's not an option.

"So what are we going to do? We can't just turn ourselves in. That's stupid." Sara said. She turned to Annabeth, who was smiling. "Oh, no! No! No! We are not just going to hand ourselves in to those-those things. That is a stupid idea, Annabeth."

"Or it could be a really smart one." Annabeth countered. "If we do this right, we could beat them."

"Annabeth, are you sure this is a good idea?" I wanted to make sure she wasn't just saying this. Annabeth rarely ever just handed herself over. Well, she doesn't now, so I'm just gonna go with she didn't used to.

"Yes, I am." She began walking towards the woods "I have been thinking this over. No-Sara don't even start." She pointed her finger at Sara, who had her hands spread apart, as if to say, _What?_ "I know what you were going to say. You were going to say that sometimes 'thinking without consulting is a bad thing.' I really hate that Katie taught you that." Annabeth bent down and picked up a hand full of grass and threw it at Sara. "Anyway… The _Katastrofí mou_ know my weakness. They know exactly what to say to bring me down. Last time we saw each other, made it particularly worse because of Jason being there and everything. This time I am not going to let it bother me. No matter what they say."

And this, ladies and gentlemen, is what I like to call brave face.

Brave face is something I started saying a long time ago. Like before I met Annabeth.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

 _Growing up it was just me and my dad. We came from quite a poor family. My dad would try to show we were doing okay, but I soon caught on. He was putting on a "Brave Face"_

 _Everyone has 2 different faces. One shows exactly how you are feeling, the other hides everything. If you have a bad day, you stick your mask on, and everything is good on the outside. On the inside, you feel like you want to crawl into a corner and cry. When you put your mask on, not only are you lying to other people, but you're also lying to yourself._

 _My dad would do that all the time, but as I got older, his mask became transparent. Sometimes, at night I would hear him crying in the corner. I decided I was going to do something about that. My dad was my hero. Seeing him like that just wasn't okay with me._

 _I knew what he was upset about._

 _When I was 5 he told me he was preparing me for when I was in the wilderness and didn't have any food._

 _When I was 8 he said that I needed to stay fit._

 _When I was 10 I learned the truth._

 _My dad worked a part time job, as a cashier at our local supermarket. Very small place and barely any people shop there. He made like $5 an hour._

 _He wasn't always like this. My dad was a college dropout. His parents, my grandparents, became very sick. He dropped out to take care of them. 2 months later, Athena dropped me on his door step. Fun, right?_ Here. Raise this child on a salary of 5 dollars an hour. You'll survive! _My dad never told me what happened after that. I can assume he tried to send me back. That he didn't want me. Honestly, I can't blame him._

 _Anyway, I saw we needed money, so I did what any "smart" 10 year old would do._

 _I started pick pocketing._

 _With the quick plans I can make up, it wasn't so hard. You just bump into them, they see you're a tiny little child and decide to help you up. Scream and pretend you hurt something until they either a) hand you a band aid, or b) give you a hug. Usually the girls would give hugs, old women would give band aids, and Men would ask if you were okay and keep on walking._

 _Now before you get all mad at me, you need to understand. I thought I was doing something good. I thought that by giving the money I stole to my dad, would cancel out the bad I had done stealing it._

 _Yup, I was a "smart" boy._

 _My dad eventually figured out what I was doing. He yelled at me and told me not to do it anymore. Took away the few things I had, said I wouldn't get it back until he decided that it was time._

 _I thought that meant a few weeks, but I never got them back. Slowly I stopped seeing my dad. He would disappear during the days to work and wouldn't come home until 4 in the morning. Maybe if I had seen him more often I would have noticed the smell of alcohol that covered his body. But it wasn't until a young woman came and knocked on my door._

" _Hello, is there an adult here?" She asked._

" _No, it's just me here."_

 _Her blue eyes shown with sympathy as she said, "Oh you poor thing." She shifted uncomfortably, "Um well… uh, this is awkward… but I have your dad in the back of my car. He had one too many drinks. I… found him passed out on the counter. Checked his wallet, drove him here… I'm sorry."_

 _I didn't really know what to say… or think. She was trying to be nice, but no matter how you put it… it would still hurt._

 _Silently, I led her to his room. She laid him on the bed and handed me her phone number, "If this ever happens again, call me, okay."_

 _I nodded._

 _The next morning, my dad woke up and threw away her number, saying I wouldn't need it._

 _I did, though._

 _Months and months of someone new dropping him off and leaving their number, and then my dad would rip it up._

 _He had snapped one way, I snapped the other._

 _I ran away._

 _Started stealing food, money, and anything I could get my hands on. At one point, most of the time I would get my money from cash registers at the stores I would steal my food from. I made enemies, and the only friend I ever made was Annabeth. She seemed easy going enough. She didn't yell at me for stealing those bananas so I went with her. Can you blame me?_

 **~Flashback done~**

* * *

As I remembered that whole situation with my dad, I remembered that broken look on his face whenever he would wake up the next day. When he just didn't have the strength to put on his brave face.

I ran up and grabbed Annabeth's shoulders, "Stop. Okay. I get it. This-this...situation is… hard on you but, I can't watch someone I love go through this. Not again." I backed up, and ran my hands through my hair. "You are scared. And it is totally okay to be scared. Please, I would rather you be scared than reckless. This-this isn't _you_ Annabeth. Look, I'm not asking you to go back to who ever the hades you were before you met us. But I am asking you to go back to the Annabeth you were before Jason got here."

Annabeth hung her head, "I know, that I am… a little, shaken up. And I should try to go back, but Jason didn't change me. It's what they said that did."

Sara grabbed Annabeth's shoulder, "We know. But we also know that you are the strongest person ever. And every once awhile it's okay to be like that. But you have to come back."

She was silent for a long time before she said, "Okay. I'll try. But this could take awhile."

Sara grabbed Annabeth around the waist and attempted to pick her up. We all just laughed.

* * *

"For real though, what are we going to do?" Sara asked.

"We _are_ going to find out what they want. But we'll let them come to us. And we'll be ready next time." She smiled to herself. "I have a sword now! I can defend myself again."

"I don't know if I should be very happy for you, or scared for myself. You were already scary enough without a sword, with a sword…" I shuddered.

Sara raised her hand, "And one more question, where are we going?"

"Well, the sun is rising, so probably not to sleep. We have been walking for a awhile, though. I think that there's a supermarket up the the road. Who wants bananas?"

They all turned towards me and smiled, a very thievery smile.

Sara rubbed her hands together and slowly nodded her head, "Now, we're talking."

* * *

 **A/N: Haha… I lied again. I have to go change my layout for the next 2 chapter because I totally went off track. Originally, they were going to go the** _Katastrofí mou_ **and find out answers, but also get their butts kicked. Then… well, I wrote Nate's back story and realized how long it was and decided that it was no for the way the chapter was supposed to go. I could have gone back and changed it but I actually liked how this turned out! :D Sorry!**

 **~TellTheStars**


	18. Constellations: Chapter 17

**HELLO!**

 **I didn't disappear again, I'm back!**

 **I'm sorry about the wait, here you GO!**

 **Well I don't think I'll have anything else to say. Because yeah! Enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Posted 12/7/17**_

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

 _July 26_

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I turned around to look at her. Could she have looked any more beautiful?

"Where have you been? You're late. You are never late."

She sat down next to me, and pushed her hair out of her face. "Well maybe if my boyfriend, gave me a bit more of a warning for this spontaneous date night, I would have started getting ready earlier."

"I think your boyfriend was trying to be sweet." I said moving in closer to her.

"Yes, well, I think he was being thoughtful, so I forgive…" But she never finished her sentence because I cut her off with a kiss. Nothing too special, but it was still awesome.

We broke away and we sat there for a long while in silence.

Then Annabeth broke the silence by saying, "So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Not a lot. I spent all day deciding whether or not I want to go on date with you tonight, then when I finally decided, I thought I was making a mistake. Because this was a surprise date and you don't like surprises."

"I like them if they come from you. I will always love surprise date nights. Especially on a beach."

"What about you?" I asked. "What have you been up to?"

"Honestly, not a lot. Today, all I did was hang out with Piper. I can't wait for school to start back up again, though."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Of course you can't. I, on the other hand, can wait. I never see you during the school year."

"Hmm… well, I think that I've seen less of you this summer than I have all year long."

"Well, then. Why can't you wait to go back to prison- I mean, school." She punched me in the shoulder and started rambling on and on about how some teacher promised to give access to a lab this year or something. Maybe she was talking about a lab she was going to build.

I wasn't paying attention.

I was too busy staring at her.

Sitting on the beach with her in that very moment, she didn't look like a half-blood, she looked like a regular girl on a date with her regular boyfriend. A simple blue shirt with simple blue jeans. There was no sword or dagger around her waist, no hat sticking out of her back pocket. Nothing just beautiful old Annabeth.

Her grey eyes glowed with happiness. As if she was thinking the same thing I was. That there was no need to worry.

I could help but that maybe this was what it was like. No monsters, no quest, no missions. This is what other people felt like, when they went on dates. Careless.

. . .

It got to a point where we had to go back to our cabins. She just kissed me and said goodnight. I just smirked and walked away to my empty cabin.

I laid there for a few minutes before I dozed off. No dreams just a peaceful night. This was one of the better days.

. . .

I woke up to the sound of screaming. There were people running everywhere. It was chaos. Connor busted open my door and looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Fire. You need to put out the fire."

I wanted to ask what fire, but he was already gone. I walked outside to the orange glow of… the Athena cabin. But that's not right, Cabin 6 doesn't glow.

I don't know why I thought that first. Maybe I was just trying to ignore the real truth. The the cabin was falling down. Looking around I saw no grey eyes or curly blonde hair. No one made it out. Not even…

I screamed, and thousand of gallons of water came crashing down on the cabin. Washing the fire away. I can't tell you where the water came from.

I tried to run to the cabin. To find survivors, but Clarisse held me back. Tears rolled down my face. She was gone.

. . .

My eyes flung open, and I sat up. My breathing was heavy and my face was wet. I was disappointed but also relieved. I didn't want to relive what had happened that night. I hate how dreams do that sometimes. THey start out great and you like the feeling that it's real. But then it turns on you and your drowning in your own tears, a nightmare. Usually the one thing you have tried to avoid.

I looked around the room to see all the beds made. Nico and Jason must have already left. Or at least I thought they did but then I turned to the right and saw Jason staring at me with a very concerned face.

"You okay, man?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah… I just had a bad dream that's all." _And you and your stupid picture are the cause of it._

"Okay, well, Nico went to go get breakfast, I'm heading down there now-"

"I'll meet you there." I said interrupting him.

. . .

I know what I should've done.

I should've asked Jason what the hades this picture was, and where he got it.

But of course I didn't.

Instead I took the picture and set it on his desk, letting him find it and pretending I never even saw it. But I did. And I'm curious as to who Sara is!

Whoever that is, they were with Jason when he disappeared. They helped him get better, and they somehow got this picture of Annabeth, and gave it to him. Cleary he trusted this person enough to let them know who Thalia was. Which is strange because Jason's Roman. Romans don't do that. Greeks do. Maybe he's just too Greek.

I doubt it.

I headed to breakfast, fighting with myself on whether or not I should have done that.

I was just about to turn around to go take the picture back when Hazel spotted me.

She stood up and started waving. "Percy! Over here!"

I forced a smile and waved back.

They have probably been up for a long time. Everyone was almost done eating and some were already heading out.

Piper pushed a plate toward me, signaling for me to eat. I stared at her, "Why?"

"Why, what?" _Why does your boyfriend have a picture of my dead girlfriend? Why did I dream of my girlfriend dying again? Why are you guys acting like nothing is wrong? Why…_

I could have gone on forever, but I decided just to go with, "Why do you want me to eat this?"

"Did you not just wake up? Normal people eat in the morning, Percy." I opened my mouth to correct her, "And you are half normal, so you eat breakfast in the morning, too."

"I was going to say," eyeing her from the other side of the table, "Why would you want to start eating an _entire_ plate of breakfast, when everyone is leaving already. I'll just make you guys late. I wasn't even planning on eating anyway. Not hungry."

Piper just stared at me and I knew I had made a mistake. "Not hungry" is what I used to say every time I had a nightmare from tartarus. Piper was always the one to make me eat anyway.

"Percy, eat." And I did as she said. No defying Piper McLean. Ever.

"Did you guys hear? There was another attack last night." Hazel said while I was stuffing pancakes in my mouth.

Jason's head popped up, "Where?"

"Just East of here. It was strange though. There were no demigods, it's like they just wanted to destroy a road for no reason. Reyna sent Frank and a few other demigods to go check it out late last night. There were no signs of demigods even being there."

"Then how you know it was them?" I asked after swallowing my eggs.

"Frank says they left a note. He had to leave before he could tell me what it said. All he told me was that it gave some indication we aren't the only demigods fighting them."

Jason's face went pale. But color came back just as quickly as it left. He was doing a good job at hiding whatever was going on in his head.

"Where is he now?" Piper asked looking at Jason and I knew I wasn't the only one who saw what just happened. "Frank, I mean."

"With Reyna, she and him have been in the Senate just talking for hours. I don't think he even got breakfast." Hazel said looking a little sad. But all the sudden she smiled and waved like she had at me moments before.

I turned to see Frank walking towards us. Praetors are supposed to eat at the Praetor table but Frank will come and sit with us most days. (I think it's the only rule he's ever broken.)

"Hey." Frank just smiled and sat down. The poor guy looked like he was about to pass out.

Leo, who also had been too busy stuffing his mouth to say anything, seemed to notice this. "You alright, man? You look like you just for a 30 mile hike."

"That's what it feels like. I've been up since 1 a.m. Reyna got the call about an explosion and sent me, with some others, to go check it out. It was like a 45 minute drive and I was the only one who could drive. So while everyone else went back to sleep, I had to keep my eyes on the road… Until there wasn't any road. We got to where the explosion was and instead of a road there was a giant pit. It just looked like sinkhole. I wasn't gonna touch it until one of the guys I was with pointed out a clean piece of white paper."

I pushed my plate towards the middle of the table and gave Piper a look, "What did it say?"

"Um, something along the lines of 'Someone gave us a new name. We prefer that one instead' then some name, but it was in Greek and we couldn't read it. I brought it back to Reyna she found one of the greeks, he told her it said _Katastrofí mou,_ or _my destruction."_

"So there's someone else out there? Fighting the Shad- _Katastrofí mou?"_ Piper seemed to consider the words she had just said. "The name rolls of the tongue. I'll give who ever it is that."

Frank ignored her last statement, "Well, that's what Reyna thinks. Who ever it is was most likely there when the explosion happened."

"But I thought you said they found no signs of godly magic?" Hazel asked.

"I did, they didn't find any but after we had left, one of the guys I was with said he saw some blood, and just forgot to mention it." Frank looked mad about this, "If he would have spoken up I'm sure we could figured something out." He ran his hands through his hair, "But it's too late now. They already started cleaning it up."

I looked at everyone. Basically everyone was scared or sad, but Jason looked more worried than fearful. He looked as though what Frank had said applied to someone he knew, like he knew where the blood came from.

There was silence for a long time, before I stood up and spoke softly, "We should all probably get going. We're gonna be late."

Everyone just nodded, and started on their way to wherever they were headed. I however took a small detour back to my cabin.

I needed that picture. I'll confront Jason about it later… but for now. I'm gonna hold on to it.

I opened my door, and ran to his nightstand, where I picked up the picture and put it in my pocket. I turned around to leave when I saw a figure standing in the doorway.

"Piper." I breathed.

"I can't be the only one who thought Jason was acting weird." She said.

"No. And I'm worried him lying to us is going to hurt him in some way."

Piper nodded, "What did you put in your pocket?"

I ran my hands through my hair exhaled, "You're not gonna like it. But it might answer some questions for you."

I reached into my pocket and handed her the picture, at first she wasn't surprised, "So, Jason always carries around a picture of Thalia what…" She trailed off as I turned it around so she could see the writing on the back. "Whose… Whose Sara?"

"I don't know. But that fell out of his pocket a couple of days ago and I have weighing on the choice of giving it back to him. I put it there is morning but after breakfast-"

"You didn't trust him anymore." Piper finished.

"Yeah"

"Well, whoever Sara is, I'm not jealous if that's what you were thinking. From this note it sounded like the didn't like each other. But I am disappointed he lied… and is still lying now."

"I don't think he'll tell anyone. Not until he feels like he has to."

"I agree." She turned to leave and then stopped, "Do you think Sara is the demigod chasing after the Kata-whatever?"

"Yeah. Jason looked worried when Frank mentioned the blood. I think that when Jason disappeared, this Sara found him. I don't know what they did after that, or how much of his story is a lie."

Piper stared at the picture in her hands. Even though she said she wasn't jealous, I think that maybe a small part of her was jealous. Jealous that she wasn't there with him, or that he was with another girl? I don't know, but Piper isn't the only one who reads people well.

* * *

 **I hate where I ended this chapter.**

 **Eh. Too late now.**

 **Okay, so there is a lot of foreshadowing in the chapter, and don't worry, you didn't miss anything. And I didn't post the wrong chapter.**

 **~TellTheStars**


	19. 5 MONTHS?

**So...**

It's been. What? 5 months? Maybe more? Yeah, I know I suck. But life was not great. I realized my longtime dance teacher has decided that she can just yell at me and never say anything nice, ever, and I should just be okay with that, but I'm really not. That doesn't actually sound that bad, but she didn't use to treat me like this so... I don't know what's happening. Anyway, that's the least of my problems. There's a lot more that I could go into, but then this would an autobiography.

 **About this story!**

So, is anyone actually reading this anymore? I know my 4 girls are because they message me every single day! *waves* Hi! I don't want to discontinue it, but hears where I am now:

\- This story is in need of editing and changing. A lot of them, so my first step is to upgrade each chapter one by one. My writing was really just horrible in those first 9 chapters _and I need to fix it!_

\- I just finished Burning Maze and... *takes deep breath* Whoo, was that a ride. Rick did what none of us thought he would. Honestly one of my favorite books he's ever written. And that part that I'm talking about (You know the one.) didn't sink in until you-know-who showed up right before they board the plane. and **tEaRS!** Y'all know what I'm talking about? As to why this concern's this story... _Welllllll,_ because of some... I don't know what to call it. Because of what Rick did, this story is now canon divergent. And my goal when I started this story was to not become canon divergent. I can't just change it because the "thing" is so important to the story. Like I have so much planned for "it". And "it's" so easy to write and GRRRRR! So my only choices are to completely get rid of the whole thing or just leave it. and the latter is going to kill me because i'll cry too much but that's okay

(^^^ Okay, but like, if you haven't read burning maze yet, you have to. It has to be one of Rick's best books.) (Also I apologize if you count that as a spoiler, I tried my best not to give it away, but you smart people probably figured it out.)

Anyway, do see where I am? I'm going to continue this, but a new chapter probably won't come until like, mid-July. I'm gonna edit and change the story, so sorry to the people who just read the entire story and are now reading this!

And one more thing, I'm going to start a Tumblr account for TellTheStars, haven't done it yet though. I'm gonna work on it tonight. Really all I'm going to do on it is give updates and frustration about this story. So if you want to know all the details about my writing and random stuff like that... tbh I'll probably start by ranting about Burning Maze while I eat buckets of ice cream. I'll edit this chapter when it's up and running and then I'll put it in my bio (on my profile).

Thank you for your patience,

TellTheStars!

I'M BACK BABY!

EDIT: TUMBLR IS FINALLY UP AND RUNNING! THAT ONLY TOOK FOREVER!


	20. A little update that will be deleted

**It's me again!**

So I decided I didn't want to edit this so I'm just gonna start a whole new story and put it under rewrite. Okay, cool! Thanks.

It might actually have a new name, too. I haven't decided yet. It will be different though. Everything will be. I going to put up the prologue tomorrow...

GET READY!


End file.
